The 20-ish Saviors of The World
by GhostRide66
Summary: Book 2: NO ONE IS DEAD! FIRST BOOK I KNOW WHERE EVERYONE IS ALIVE. Avenger/PJO/HOO Crossover. The 11 are derived from my other book, "Annabeth Jackson". I swear on the River Styx that all rights belong to Rick Riordan, and Stan Lee/Marvel
1. Dam Teens in Manhattan

So. Author notes will be in these [brackets]. Greek convos are in _Italics_ All rights to NOT belong to me, they belong to Marvel/Stan Lee and Rick Riordan, will not repeat every chapter so REMEMBER. Ships are present. Stucky is kinda present, not much (Yes. If grossed out by boyxboy ships, get out. SOLANGELO MUTHER OF ALL GODS!) Loki is on the good side, and Pietro is alive. Improper grammar: do not bother, I am not an English major. Ideas are accepted. Happens after Age of Ultron and Blood of Olympus. This is my first crossover, so plz enjoy.

Tony POV

"Vision, can you go make sure that FRIDAY is operational?" I yell over the sound of my music.

"Of course, sir."

Vision comes back a couple minutes later with interesting news.

"Sir, FRIDAY has scanned the city as one of her routines, and she has detected some life forms that are extremely powerful. Almost as powerful as Thor."

"Huh," I say as I turn off my music. "FRIDAY!"

"Yes Tony?" FRIDAY answers.

"Call the Avengers for an emergency meeting."

"Very well." FRIDAY replies. I head upstair with Vision, and I see the Avengers already sitting at the conference table. Fury, Coulson, and Hill are here too.

"So, Stark. What is it this time?" Clint asks lazily.

"Well, FRIDAY has scanned the city, and 11 VERY powerful people showed up. I think they could be threats. Fury?" I start off the meeting, then look to Fury for how we advance.

"Well. We may have to question them. Lets just see how they do. Clint, Nat, Stark, Wilson, and Rogers. Follow them around the city. Station at exits of the city, and follow if near." Fury instructs.

"Yes sir." We all say, then get up to go outside. I, however, will be watching from my lab.

PERCY POV

"Annabeth!" I groan.

"What Seaweed Brain?" I hear her melodious voice answer.

"What are we going to do?"

"Ideas?" Annabeth answers as she looks around at the 11. Everyone shrugs.

"We could go sky-" Leo starts, then is punched by Nico.

"We are not doing anything that involves going through the sky at high speeds!" Nico snaps.

"Hey Neeks, calm down." Will whispers, rubbing Nico's back.

I look around us to scan for monsters, and I see a dude in a black coat and a WW2 Veterans cap. Odd, cuz everyone from that war is either dead or almost dead. I look the other way, and I see a woman with a clipboard, bright red hair (Like, ARES RED), and sunglasses. She is heading this way.

 _"Hey guys! 12:00, woman with a clipboard. 6:00, man in a WW2 veteran cap that looks legit!"_ I tell the others.

The woman arrives at our table.

"Hello! I am with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. We are taking a survey for all of the teenagers in the city about what they think of the security here." She says.

"Wow. I guess they just wanted it to say SHIELD." I say sarcastically.

"I guess." She replies. I hold a finger up, and turn to the others.

 _"Should we trust her?"_ I question.

 _"Well, nothing bad has happened so far."_ Annabeth points out

 _"Yeah, let's just be cautious."_ Piper adds.

 _"Okay."_ I say, turning back to the woman.

I see her finger up to her ear, then I hear screams and then pain racked through my body. I convulse to the ground, but still awake. The fountain explodes, but I am hit on the head. I see darkness, then I see the 11. We are connected by Nico.

"WHAT JUST HAPPEND?!" I scream.

"We don't know!" Jason says, apparently the first to be knocked out.

NATASHA'S POV

The teens collapsed, and then Steve helped me put them in the van. The shadows seemed to darken around us when the goth kid got knocked out. The boy with blonde hair and freckles freaked out over him, then collapsed. The boys with blonde and black hair were the heaviest. We lugged them into the van, then drove them to Stark Tower. When we got there, we put them in the interrogation room. After a couple minutes, which was extremely fast, the boy with jet-black hair and green eyes woke up first.

"ANNIE?!" He screamed as he shook the blonde girl. She was next to wake.

"Percy! Where are we?!" She asked. The blonde muscular kid woke up next, and then he woke up the brown-haired burgle with a choppy haircut and feathers. She then screamed at everyone to wake up, and then did. I decided to walk in, along with Clint and Stark, to question them.

"So. Who are you?" I question, getting right to the point.

"YOU!" Percy shrieks, not seeing the piece of plexiglass in-between us. He smacks into the glass, while I just wait for them to calm down.

"Sorry, but we found that you were extremely powerful, and we weren't sure if you were a threat." Stark says, trying to reassure them.

"Oh yeah, we have heard that more than enough times." The blond girl, Annie, snapped.

"Annie..." I start, then she screams, "DO NOT CALL ME THAT. My name is Annabeth."

"Okay, Annabeth," I try again, slowly. "Who are the rest of you?"

Percy looks murderuous, until the girl with the feather in her hair tells him to answer.

"I am Percy Jackson," He starts. "This is Annabeth Chase," he points to the blond girl. "This is Jason Grace." He points to the blonde muscular boy. "This is Piper McClean." He points to the girl with the choppy hair. "This is Frank Zhang." He points to the burly Asian boy. "This is Hazel Levesque." He points to the African American girl with gold eyes. "This is Leo Valdez." He points to the Latino boy. "This is Calypso Kipouros." He points to the girl with almond shaped, brown eyes. "This is Nico di Angelo." He points to the goth kid. "This is Will Solace." He points to the other blonde kid who is sitting with Nico. "And this is Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano." He points to the girl who looks very fierce. "There. You happy?" He spats. "Now who are you, and where are we?"

"Thank you. We are the avengers. I am Natasha Romanoff," I say. "This is Clint Barton," I say as I point to Clint. "and this is Tony Stark." I point to Tony. "There are more of us, but we are the calmer of the rest of them. You are in Stark Tower."

"WHAT?! I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Leo yells.

Percy then gives him a glare, and Leo shuts up.

"So, why did our radar show that you are so powerful?" I question further.

"We can show you. can you take us to a place where we won't blow this place to rubble?" Percy answers, giving a look to Jason.

"I guess, um. How's the roof?" I reply, not knowing what to do, since they could try to escape.

"Great! We are going to need a gallon of water, a piece of jewelry with a gem on it, a part of the balcony with shadows and light, two packs of pipe cleaners along with a rubber band, a plant, and room to move around." Percy replies.

I take them up to the roof, so that they can't run away or jump off without dying.

"Okay. Here are your materials." I say as Clint and Tony bring up the materials.

"Percy, go first." I intsruct.

FIRST CHAPTER DONE!


	2. DEMO TO ALL

**Here's Chapter 2: DEMO To All**

Please go check out my other stories. Annabeth Jackson is my best book. The 11 are from that book, and Percabeth aren't married yet in this story. I will be updating this book about every day to two days. 4 days max, but I am on a plane to Manhattan (YAY) in a couple of days. Updates will be a lot slower. ENJOY

Percy POV

"Wise Girl!" I groan.

"What?" She yells over the wind.

"Why me?"

"Because. I will ground you from kisses and blue cookies." She says firmly. Yikes, she means business.

"Okay. Hey, Bro!" I scream over the wind.

"BRO?" Jason yells back.

"Bro. Place a wind barrier over the roof!"

"You got it Bro." Jason replies, and all of a sudden, we can hear each other.

"Okay. I am the son of Poseidon, Greek God of the ocean, earthquakes, hurricanes, horses, and aquatic life." I say, and gather up the gallon of water into a bow and arrow. I pull back the "string" and launch a water arrow at Clint. It splashes all over him. I then pick up the water and place it back into the jug.

"NEXT!" I yell. "Annabeth, your turn!" I tell her.

"Okay. I am the daughter of Athena. Greek Goddess of crafts, warfare, and wisdom. I do not have any physical powers, but I can fight like there's no tomorrow, cuz there might not be, and I am super smart. Perce! Get over here! Spar with me!" Annabeth yells at me.

"Fine." I say as I take out Riptide.

"A pen?" I hear Natasha ask.

I then uncap it, and I launch into battle with Wise Girl. We are lazily dancing with swords, since I have known her since we were 12. Eventually, she throws Riptide away and judo-flips me. She puts her knee on my chest and leans down with her dagger.

"Hey! No killing!" Natasha says, but that is the least of my worries. I look into Wise Girl's eyes, and I raise my head to kiss her, and she kisses back. Her dagger clanks against the concrete roof, and I put my hands in her blond curls.

"PDA!" I hear Leo scream, and then we get up.

"If you haven't noticed, Percy is my boyfriend." She says, leaving a red mark on Natasha and Clint's faces. Tony has that 'CALLED IT' look on his face.

JASON POV

"I am the son of the Roman god Jupiter, King of Olympus, god of the sky, storms, and wind."

It's my turn. I tell everyone to back up, and I raise my hand into the air. I can smell the sweet smell of rain before a lightning strike, and I tell everyone to close their eyes just as the lightning hit the spot. There was no evidence of me faking it, since everyone's hair was sticking up.

"Oh yeah, and I can do this." I say as I rise a couple feet off the ground. I then use the wind to style everyone's hair. I go stand by my beautiful girlfriend, and tell her that she goes next.

PIPER POV

I give a quick kiss on Jason's cheek, then step in front of the agents.

"My mother is Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Doves, Love, and Lettuce. Yes, Lettuce." I say, trying to see how strong their will power was.

"My power is charmspeak. I can make almost everyone do what ever I say."

"Can you give us a demonstration?" Tony says, obviously eager to see.

"Sure. Percy, go jump in the lake. Frank, your next. Go catch him" I say, walking back to Jason's side.

FRANK POV

I watch as Percy flings himself over the edge of the roof, right into the lake. Natasha and Clint run to the side, wondering how he survived, and Tony goes and gets his suit.

"Hey, stop right there. I'll get him." I say, towering over Tony.

I turn into an eagle, and I fly down to the lake, and snatch Percy out of the water. From underneath me, I hear curses streaming out of the mouth of Percy. I land on the roof, and I introduce my self.

"My father is the Roman God Mars, god of war."

HAZEL POV

It's my turn. I am very confused at everything, since the biggest invention back in my day was the train.

"My father is the Roman God Pluto, god of wealth." I say as I raise my hand. The necklace comes flying to me, and I catch it.

"I am blessed by Lady Hecate, goddess of magic." I add on, bending the Mist to my will. We are now standing in my father's throne room. I drop the magic, and I gesture to Leo to go next.

LEO POV

Oh yea! I get to show them how SUPA SIZED LEO MCSHIZZLE DOES THINGS!

"I am Supa Sized Leo McShizzle, Bad Bo-" I get cut off.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Ma boy, Jason, yells at me.

"Fine. My father is the Greek God Hephaestus, God of fire, forges, and volcanoes."

I grab a thing of gasoline from my tool belt, and I douse my hair. The taste is horrible! I light my self on fire, and I start to shoot fireballs at the 11. Percy raises a water shield, and all of my fireballs are gone.

"DUDE!" I yell at him.

"What? Don't kill us." Percy replies.

"Can I have the pipecleaners and rubber bands?" I ask Natasha, and she nods. I get them, then my brain goes onto autopiolt mode. I quickly craft a fuctioning helicopter, and then I launch it. It does pretty well considering it was a rush job.

CALYPSO POV

"I am Calypso Kipouros. I am not a demigod, but I am a nymph, daughter of Atlas, Titan that keeps all of us alive. He holds the sky." I say.

I sing a couple verses of a Greek lullaby, and the vines start to wind in the direction of the agents. I stop, and they retreat.

"Since I am a nymph, I can perform nature magic."

WILL POV *faint from solangelo*

"I am the son of the Greek God Apollo, god of the sun, medicine, the performing arts, archery, and a lot of other things." I say, and then I take out a dagger.

"Neeks, come here." I look at Nico. "This won't hurt, okay?"

"Fine Sunshine." He replies.

I lightly press the dagger, until the skin breaks just enough to bleed. Nico doesn't even flinch.

I then place my hand on his arm, and I start to glow. I lift my hand, and the cut is healed.

"Do you have any scars you don't want? Because I can get rid of scars." I ask the agents.

Natasha then lifts her hair to reveal a mark. It looks like someone branded her with the look of a spider bite.

"Does a burn work? I want to see how this works." She says in a mellow tone.

"Sure." I walk over to her, and I place my hand on her burn. I glow again, and then I lift my hand. Her burn is gone.

"How? I got that burn over 20 years ago." She says with true wonder in her voice.

"I am the best healer from where we come from. Neeks, you're up." I tell her, then Nico.

NICO POV

"I am the son of the Greek God Hades, the god of death and the underworld." I say with a tone that says that I hate doing this.

I raise my hands, and then Will walks over to me, and whispers, "No extreme stuff Sunshine."

"Seriously? Will. What can I do then? Hold on a sec." I say as I shadow travel us to the corner of the roof.

"Sunshine, don't do anything bigger than a couple bones. If you do a full on skeleton, you WILL pass out." Will whispers to me. "Doctor's orders."

"Fine doc." I reluctantly say. I shadow travel us back to the group, and I raise a couple bones from the ground. They fly up to the roof, and then I drop them and sit down. Will comes over to me, checks the fatigue levels, then calls Reyna over.

REYNA POV

Will calls me over, and I introduce myself to the agents.

"I am the daughter of the Roman Goddess Bellona, goddess of war," I say. "I can share strength with people by taking some of their burdens."

I squeeze Nico's arm, and he wakes up a bit more. I turn a couple shades paler, and look at Nico to see if he is ready for me to stop. He nods, and I let go.

PERCY POV

"You happy? Because I want to meet the rest of you. We have shown you our abilities, so it's your turn." I say, stepping forward.

"Very well. Follow us to the training room." Natasha says as she motions for Tony to take the supplies downstairs.

We walk downstairs, and to the elevator. Finally! I was getting tired of walking around like we were prisoners.

"FRIDAY, can you call everyone to the training room?" Tony asks no one in particular.

A voice from the elevator then answers, "Yes Sir."

"Thanks." Tony says like it was nothing.

"DUDE! What was that?! I need one of those!" Leo asks Tony, and then they start to talk about their inventions.

We reach the training room, where about 10 people are standing.

"Meet the team. We have Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff, Vision, Nick Fury, Loki Laufeyson, and Thor Odinson." Natasha says, pointing to each person.

"Wait. Thor Odinson? Like as in, THE Thor Odinson?" Annabeth questions.

"Yes. He is the Norse go-" Natasha starts.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But still, I thought Greek gods were in control of New York!" Annabeth interrupts her.

"Okay. So, everyone introduce themselves and your powers/abilities." Natasha says as she claps her hands in a we-are-done-here way.

Dorito man steps up and says, "I am Steve Rogers, AKA Captian America. I have super strength, speed, and stamina. I fight with this shield." He says, and then he raises the shield with a patriotic design on it.

The dude with the metal arm steps up and says, "I am Bucky Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier. I have the same abilities as Steve. I fight with this arm, and I can also use Cap's shield."

Next is Natasha, "You know me, but I am known as Black Widow. I fight with hand-to-hand combat, guns, and these electric cuffs." She points to the almost invisible cuffs on her arms.

Clint is next. "I am known as Hawkeye, and I am extremely skilled with a bow and arrow."

Next is Tony Stark, and he is almost as bad as Leo. "I am Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, and playboy philanthropist. I made this suit, and I can fly with this." He says as he points to a mannequin on the wall.

Red head and blonde boy are up next. "I am Wanda Maximoff, and this is my twin brother, Pietro Maximoff. I am telekinetic and telepathic. He can run at speeds faster than a bullet." She says with a very heavy Russian accent.

The African guy steps up and introduces himself as Sam Wilson. "I am known as the Falcon, and I can fly using a jetpack thing. I am also trained as a soldier." [never lost his legs]

The guy in the hoodie steps up, "I am Bruce Banner. I am also the Hulk, which is a failed attempt at replicating the Super Soldier Serum that gave Steve and Bucky their powers. It turned into a thing that will save my life, no matter what the cost is. So, please, don't get me mad."

The guy in red and gold floats to us. Yes. FLOATS. "I am Vision. I am a mixture of the AI system that FRIDAY now replaces, and an evil AI. JARVIS is my old name, and he controls me more than the evil side. I can change the density of my body, making it so that I am cababli of flight. This stone in my head gives me life, and also can shoot beams of interdimensional energy as a weapon."

Next is Thor and Loki. "I am Thor, and this is my brother, Loki. We are the sons of Frigga, I am the son of Odin, and Loki is the son of Laufey. We are capable of many things that you mortals cannot understand in one day."

'Huh, try me. And don't call us mortals." I say.

"Okay, I can control the weather and more. Loki can create illusions far more real than reality itself." Thor answers.

"Jason can control the wind and lightning, and Hazel can create illusions too." I say, then recieve a nudge from Annabeth to stop talking.

Finally, the pirate man steps forward. "I am Director Nick Fury of the Strategic Homeland Interventions, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. I am skilled with a gun. Don't comment on the name."

"Okay. So, can we see your abilities?" Leo asks excitedly.

"Maybe tomorrow. We have deemed you people trustworthy. We put lie ddetecotrs on you when you were knocked out. You passed." Natasha answers. "How do you want sleeping arrangments done?"

"Um, well. Me and Annabeth, since we both have nightmares. Um, Jason and Piper, Leo and Calypso, Frank and Hazel, Nico and Will, and Reyna by herself." I answer.

"Oh, okay. Um, I will ask Pepper about the arrangments." Tony says.

"Thanks. So, dinner anyone?" Annabeth says, stealing my line.

"Sure." Clint says.

We all head upstairs to see an amazing kitchen.

"Yasss! McShizzle gonna make some tacos! Calypso, would you like to sing?" Leo jumps up and down.

"Valdez, I love you, but no.

 **Here's Chapter 3:** **POWWWWWEEEERRRRR!**

Since I am basically doing an extension book, the eagles from my first book are included here.

PERCY POV (Very common, along with Annabeth)

" _Dam these are good!_ " I tell Annabeth. She laughs at that.

" _Wipe your mouth Seaweed Brain._ " I say as she reaches to wipe it for me. I block her hand, and kiss her on the cheek.

" _PDA PDA PDA PDA!"_ I hear a certain son of Hephaestus screams.

I stick my tongue out at him, and say, " _Shut the Hades up! This is my girlfriend. Don't act like you don't do that with Calypso too._ "

Leo turns red, and Nico yells, " _Don't use Dad's name like that!_ "

I look at the Avengers (who are they avenging?) and they look so lost.

"Yeah, um. Sorry. We speak in Ancient Greek a lot, since, you know. Our parentage." I tell them as I return to English.

"Oh, that's fine. I bet we could hook up some translators to FRIDAY." Tony offers.

"No thanks, we argue a lot in Greek, and you would crawl up into a ball and cover your ears sometimes. We also have private conversations in Greek." I tell them. "Could we possibly have Greek/Latin translations for signs and books, though?"

"Let me guess, dyslexia." Bruce sums up.

"Yep." Annabeth says.

"Well, your rooms are ready. I can show you to your rooms. You are all on different floors, except for Mr. di Angelo, Mr. Solace, and Ms. Arellano." Pepper says. "Steve, show Mr. Grace and Ms. McClean to room 1406. Tony, show Mr. Zhang and Ms. Levesque to room 1902. Clint, please show Mr. Valdez and Ms. Kipouros to room 2607. Bruce, please show Mr. Solace and Mr. di Angelo to room 3002, and Ms. Arellano to room 3006. Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase will come with me. The people taking you will be nearest to your rooms, in case you need anything, except for me and Tony. Tony will be on the top floor, and I live on the 19th floor. FRIDAY is always available, and can be used to gather everyone." Pepper tells us.

"Oh, please. Call us by our first names." Jason says as he follows Steve.

"Percy, Annabeth, you will be in room 4506, the top floor. You will be nearest to Tony. Come on." Pepper motions us to follow her. After the fast elevator, not as fast as the Empire State Building, we walked about 6 doors to the left.

"Here is your room, the bathroom is fully stocked, and so are the closets. Don't bother with the bed sheets, I live with more than 10 boys. It doesn't ever get done." She tells us as we enter.

"Thank you, Pepper? Was it?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes. Good night."

"So. DIBS ON RIGHT SIDE!" I yell, and then promptly face plant in bed. We end up sleeping in our camp clothes from the day before, and we fall asleep.

*NIGHTMARE*

No. . . . . . . . . .No. I can't be here. NO! I am falling with the smell of sulfur, but no lemon scent.

"ANNABETH!" I scream, but my voice is carried away by the rush of the wind.

"Oh, little one. Your little friend has found herself in a tough situation!" I hear the Pit grumble.

As I am falling, I see a mess of blonde curls stuck on a rock. Annabeth is being held up by her hair.

"PERCY!" I hear her shriek. I am already too far. I see Bianca, Luke, Zoe, and so many more all on my way down. This is a never-ending list of people who have died.

*NIGHTMARE OVER*

I bolt up in bed, to see my Wise Girl writhing in bed screaming her head off. I then hear pounding on the door.

"PIPER! COME HERE! HELP!" I scream as I shake Annabeth.

The door bursts open, and everyone tumbles in our room. The Avengers and the rest of the 11. Piper runs up to me, and puts all of her power into her words, "WAKE UP ANNABETH!"

Annabeth's eyes fly open, search around the room, then land on me. The tears start to flow, and I wrap her in my arms.

"Okay people, shows over. Go back to bed." Piper ushers everyone out of our room. Everyone shuffles out of the room, leaving me and Annabeth with our nightmare.

"Wise Girl, It's okay. I got you." I mumble as Annabeth moves to be completly covered by my arms.

"I saw you kill her again." She sobs, and I know exactly what she dreamt of. I hated myself every minute for doing that to Annabeth.

"Shhhh. I would never do that ever again. I hate myself every minute for that." I mutter as I rub circle on her back.

She whimpers a bit, then her breathing slows. She fell asleep. I lay down with her, and I go back to sleep.

About two hours later, I wake up to the sound of knocking.

"Who is it?" I whisper-yell, trying not to wake Annabeth up after a hard night.

"Bro! It's your bro!" I hear Jason yell through the door. I open it, and I see everyone.

"Guys, can we get ready in peace? Nico, Pipes, please explain. We will make the waffles for breakfast." I tell them as I shut the door.

TONY POV

What was that about? First, I wake up to screaming, then the demigods just walk away like it was normal! Also, Vision is a great cook. Why should we let him cook?

"So. Um, they have PTSD. Basically, that's it." Nico says. All of us start asking questions, then Piper yells, "HOLD ON! One person at a time!"

"Where did they get it from?" I ask first.

"That's for them to tell. We all have some form of PTSD, but me, Percy, and Annabeth have it the worst." Nico answers.

"Is there any way to help them?" Bruce asks.

"No. There is no way, except to never separate them and to leave them alone when they black out or have a flashback. Percy blacks out, Annabeth has the flashbacks. Percy will appear dead, but he isn't. The sign is that he mumbles things. Annabeth will look like she is having a seizure, but if you hear the words... I can't Piper, can you tell them?" Nico says, then looks like he is about to cry. He walks over to Will and hugs him.

"If you hear the words: Tartarus, Bob, Damasen, Achlys, or Arachne, that is Annabeth having a flashback. DO NOT attempt to treat her like a seizure patient. Do not touch her, or that will increase the intensity of it. FRIDAY can detect stress levels, right?" Piper takes over.

"Yes. She can." I answer.

"Good. If her stress levels are above 100, get me immediately. Nico, if he has cold sweats, the room instantly cools, or the shadows darken, get Will." Piper finishes.

"Okay, and may I say, I am the best cook here. How can Percy beat me?" Clint says jokingly.

"Oh, you will die and go to Elysium if you eat his blue waffles. Don't ask." Jason says proudly.

Okay, so, major PTSD, and an awesome cook. Cool.

ANNABETH POV

We get out of bed, and head to the dining area. Everyone is sitting there with food, and they welcome us. I bring Percy to the kitchen to make the blue waffles.

"Aww. Wise Girl, can't I eat something first?" Percy gives me his baby seal eyes.

"Sorry Percy, you have to stir in the blue food coloring." I say teasingly.

"Fine." Percy grumbles. We finish the waffles in a matter of minutes and bring them out to the table.

"Wow. You weren't kidding kid when you said 'Blue Waffles'." Tony says with a chuckle.

"Yup, now try some! It is amazing!" Percy responds.

We dig in and plan our day. We will be seeing the Avengers train and see their powers.

We head outside to Central Park, and we go jogging. Everyone goes jogging, even Calypso. Me and Percy are the fastest of the 11, while Calypso and Will are the slowest.

"ON YOUR LEFT!" I hear Steve and Bucky yell.

"What the hell dude! JUST LET ME PASS YOU FOR ONCE!" Sam screams at him.

"Perce, wanna show them what we got?" I whisper to Percy.

"Sure. When he comes back around, kick it." Percy replies with a smirk.

"ON YOUR LEFT!" I hear them say it, almost instantly. We speed up, and he doesn't pass us. We go a lap, and then, "ON YOUR LEFT!" "ON YOUR RIGHT!" Me and Percy scream at him.

"CAP! YOU JUST GOT BEAT BY TWO FREAKING TEENAGERS!" Sam yells as he laughs at his face. We do 5 more laps, and then we sit. Everyone is already sitting down, and everyone is tired.

"I'm not sure if I can walk back to the tower." Tony says between pants.

"Okay." I simply say. "Demis! call your rides! Percy, call both."

Matia, Nemo, Gemma, Hannibal, Bolt, Fietro, Flame, Kipos, Kitrina, Mavros, and Viribus come spiraling to the ground.

"HEY! DON'T SHOOT!" I yell at the Avengers, who have their weapons out.

They land, and everyone rushes to greet them. Not a moment after that, Blackjack, Guido, Porkpie, and another Pegasus join them.

"Okay everyone! Here are your rides. Natasha is with me, Loki with Percy, Thor with Jason, Tony with Leo, the twins with Piper, Vision can fly, Sam with Nico, Bucky and Steve are with Frank, and then the rest can choose a pegasus or to fly with Nico, Reyna, or Will." I instruct.

We head back, and everyone is rested enough to continue. We do sparring next. Steve and Bucky are great at hand to hand combat. Natasha, Bucky, Clint, and Nick are best at shooting. Tony is good with his suit, Bruce can't participate, Vision can blast targets, and Thor/Loki fight with thier Asgardian weapons. We show them what we can do. I whip out my dagger, and Percy gets out Riptide. We circle each other like hawks, and then he attacks. I parry his blade, and strike his stomach. He jumps back, and sweeps his leg under me. I do a backflip just as he swings his leg. It goes on like this until manage to chop his arm with my hand, and his grip weakens. I take that chance to disarm him, and then I pull a Black Widow, and slam him to the ground. I straddle him, then place my dagger on his neck. He moves the dagger, and kisses me. Then, we flip over, and my dagger is in his hand, against my neck.

"Good game Seaweed Brain." I tell him.

"Good game Wise Girl." He answers.

" _Okay! Break it up! We have had enough PDA for one day!_ " Leo shouts at us.

" _QUIET VALDEZ!_ " I yell back, and he does. I help Percy up, and motion for the next group to go. Everyone goes with their significant other, except Nico, Will, and Reyna. Will does archery, while Nico and Reyna spar.

"And there you have it. Our fighting abilities. We can also use our special abilities in a battle." I sum up our training session.

"Cool. So, um. Percy, Annabeth, can we talk to you?" I hear Tony and Steve ask.

"Okay?" I say skeptically. We are brought into the living room a couple rooms down the hall.

"Okay, so. We heard about your PTSD problems, and we were going to offer to help. By talking about it, it can-" Steve starts.

"NO. YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT WE WENT THROUGH. TALKING MAKES IT WORSE. I got thrown into a black out after ziplining. ZIPLINGING. Never say that you can help. You can't." Percy spats, obviously upset that they even brought this up.

"Percy, Annabeth. We have both been in wars. I have been in 3. WW1 and 2, and then the most recent chitauri invasion." Steve starts again.

"We have been through EIGHT profecies! TWO WARS INCLUDING GIANTS, GODS, AND MONSTERS. MORE THAN 60% OF OUR CLOSE FRIENDS DIED. WE HAVENT EVEN REACHED THE DRINKING AGE! SO SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH. You will NEVER understand this." Percy snaps, then his eyes dialate.

"Oh gods, no. Percy! Stay with me. LEAVE!" I scream at Tony and Steve.

I take out his card, and help him lay down before he passes out. Right before he blacks out, he mumbles, "Stay."

"Of course Percy." I answer.

His eyes go glossy, and his body goes slack. He is immersed in the Pit now. I can't believe what those people did! Just because they are adults doesnt mean that they know everything! I mean, Steve is only 4 years older than Nico! I fix Percy's card, and then sit down with his head in my lap. His card reads, 'I am in the middle of a black out. I have PTSD, so please don't move me. If there is a young blonde with me having a seizure, read her card. Just carry on with your day.'

I sit there for 5 minutes, listening to my Seaweed Brain mumble about the Pit. Then, the 11 burst into the room, and ask where I have been, then see the card.

"Yes. Tony and Steve have sent him into a blackout. It has been going on for about 5 minutes now." I say bitterly.

"Oh, they are going to get it!" Jason says as he storms out.

"Is there anything I can get you Annabeth?" I hear Will's calm voice ask.

"Can I have some water?" I request.

"Of course. Come on guys, leave them be." Will says as he goes and gets some water. I hear some yelling, and the crash of a chair. I don't care. I just want Percy to snap out of it.

After about 10 more minutes, he breathes in sharply, and turns to face me. His eyes have a murderous glean in them.

"Don't bother. Jason has taken care of them." I tell him, and then his eyes soften a bit.

"Tell my Bro thanks." Percy mutters. I take out my phone, and send them the 'sleep emoji'. That means we are going to our room to cool down.

"FRIDAY, can you keep Tony and Steve out of our rooms from now on? All of our rooms, unless we give them permission?" I ask the AI as we get on the elevator.

"Of course, Ms. Chase." FRIDAY replies.

We reach our room, and snuggle under the covers.

Sorry about all that problem with chapter two, I couldn't figure it out. I'm going to be uploading all of my other stories probably soon, so sorry for the wait and I am just stunned at how many reads this story has. 1,999!


	3. The Grudges Begin

ASON POV

We burst through the door when Tony and Steve come out alone. When the doors open, I see a VERY angry Annabeth.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Tony and Steve are offering to talk about the Pit. They don't understand that their lives are almost perfect against ours." Annabeth bitterly says.

Will walks over and asks, "Do you want anything?"

"Water?" Annabeth says, instantly calming a bit from Will's presence.

"Of course. Come on guys, leave them be." Will answers, then ushers us out. I look for the twerps, and I see them. They look in my eyes, and I can tell they see lighting. I flick my finger, and a chair goes crashing into the wall.

"YOU LITTLE PRICK. PERCY AND ANNABETH HAVE BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN YOU COULD EVERY IMAGINE! DON'T OFFER TALKING. Didn't you see that Percy passed out after YOU MENTIONING HIS PTSD?!" I am seething with rage. I hear thunder rumble in the room, then a hand on my shoulder. Will is calming me down before I kill all of us.

Nico is next, "You two think you are heroes, but have you ever saved IMMORTALS from their death?! I'm sorry to say this, but Thor is a demigod. NOT. IMMORTAL." He snaps.

Next is Piper, and she is MAD. "YOU WILL REGRET THAT. YOU MAKE PERCY PASS OUT, YOU WILL PASS OUT FROM INJURIES. TONY, GO SLAP YOUR SELF UNTIL YOU BLEED. STEVE. GO GET A SUIT OF IRON TO PUNCH YOU IN THE..." She barks commands, and then Steve goes and gets punched in the place where it is most painful.

We are done, but we still glare at the two with our best death stares, which are good.

We sit down, and wait for Percy.

ANNABETH POV

I feel Percy stirring. We go downstairs to see three chairs broken, and 9 very angry demigods. As I walk in, I see Tony come in with blood on his face. Steve then enters, rolling in. I surge forward, and judo-flip both of them.

I whip out my dagger and Drakon-bone sword and press the blades against their necks. "WHAT THE HADES WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?! Oh, what? Trying to fix 13 years of madness, and a month-long trip to TARTARUS?!" I scream. The rest of the Avengers show up, and get out their weapons.

"Stand down!" Steve roars.

Nick enters, "What is going on here?"

"Steve and I were trying to help them with their PTSD." Tony replies shakingly.

"Well, they failed. They triggered a blackout from Percy." I snap.

"Stark, Rogers, do not anger them. Do you not remember their profiles?" Nick commands.

"It showed very powerful people, and that they were not to be fought."

I get off Tony and Steve, and they just sit there. I glare at them one more time, before returning to Percy.

Then, Bucky comes to Steve and helps him up. Surprisingly, he give Steve a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on guys. We need to talk." I tell the 11, and we head to another room.

I take out a drachma, and tell Percy to summon some mist.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Conner Stoll at Camp Half Blood."

The boys show up, and they ask what we need,

"We need some pranks." I answer.

"Okay, reason and profiles." Travis asks.

"Sent Percy into a blackout and acted like they knew everything about PTSD. One is about 5'7", and the other is 6' 5". The short one has a small beard, cocky, and an engineer. The other is a super soldier with super strength, speed, and stamina. Their names are Tony Stark and Steve Rogers." I answer.

"WHAT?! You met Tony and Steve?!" They scream.

"Yes, and they are jerks."

"Okay. Umm, send some pegasi, and we will send a box with intructions." They get back to buisness.

"Got that Percy?" I ask.

"Yep. Sent now." Percy replies. On the screen, the pegasi show up. The Stolls strap a box on each of them, and they send them off.

"Go to the highest point, the roof. Bye! Have fun!" They say as they swipe their hands through the screen.

Percy and Jason go to the roof, and then the others just wait.


	4. The New Threat DAM IT!

NICK POV

I can't believe Stark did that. Well, never mind. He is pretty oblivious. Wait, "HILL! WHAT IS THAT ON THE SATELLITE?"

"Um, I'm not sure Director Fury, should we send forces to examine?" I get as a response.

"No. Send Loki. No one except us knows that he is good now."

"Yes Director."

LOKI POV *Bae*

Ugh, mortals and their bickering. Well, I kind of feel bad for the kids. I know what they have been through.

"HEY! LOKI! CAN YOU HELP US!?" I hear FRIDAY send me a message from Perseus.

"Tell them I will be up there in a moment." I tell the AI, then I teleport myself to the roof.

"Yes Perseus?"

"Ugh. I have fought Ares, do NOT call me that. I am Percy." He replies. "We need help. Our pranksters from Camp sent some supplies for Iron Jerk and Star Spangled Pain."

"Ooh, I am good at tricks and pranks!" I say, getting into the mood.

"Cool. Leo, update Loki."

I go over to the Latino boy, and he gives me the run down. We are going to put glitter in both the punching bags that Steve uses, and his shower. We are going to replace the paint canisters in Tony's lab from red/yellow to Green/Purple. The same goes for his shower too. Food dye will be put in their to-go cups, since there is a lid. The food coloring will stain their teeth. Their alarm clocks are set to 3:00 am, then more at 30 minute time intervals. Also, shave Tony while he is sleeping. It is perfect! Just petty pranks that will last for a while!

"I will bring the Avengers to the park for the day." I tell everyone. "That way, you have at least an hour to get everything ready. Do the coffee in the morning before we set their alarm clocks to 3 am."

Everyone agrees, then we all split up.

LEO POV

Awwww yeaaaa! I GET TO FREAKIN GO INTO TONY STARKS LAB!

"Hey, FRIDAY?" I ask.

"Yes Mr. Valdez?"

"Can you not tell Tony that his paint canisters are changed? Swear on the River Styx." I say, hoping that works on AI.

"I swear on the River Styx I will not tell anyone you have changed his paint canisters." She replies, then I hear some thunder in the distance. Huh, so it does work.

"Thank you." I say as I unbolt the glass over the paint canisters. Luckily, they are opaque. I take out some sticker remover out of my tool belt, but not before taking photos. Always take photos before doing something like this. I tell FRIDAY to turn off the paint pump, and then carefully unscrew the tube. After that, I take off the sticker that labels the color. I notice the paint number, and take a photo of that. I then take that off, and then I repaint it on the other. I do this 4 times, and then I carefully reinstall everything. FRIDAY turns it back on, and I redo the bolts.

I dial Percy, "The splatter has dried. I repeat, the splatter is dried." I say, coding my words in case Tony tries to listen in. I head to the kitchen to make some TACAOS!

ANNABETH POV

Me and Jason are working on the gym. We decide to go a step further and paint the weights. Piper helps with that. Jason and I cut open 3 punching bags, take out a bit of stuffing, and put glitter in. The reason Jason is helping me is that he can control the air to clean up the glitter. We end up using about 4 things of glitter for each bag. The glitter is pink, and it sticks to cloth. Only I have the remover. I go help Piper once we sew up the bags, and Piper is almost done. She is painting names of celebrities that Tony hates. We also paint the bench for the bench-press like an American flag. We then clean everything up, and I bring the glitter remover to my room. I find a hole in the mattress, and place it there.

"FRIDAY?" I ask the air.

"Yes Ms. Chase?"

"Can you swear on the River Styx to not tell on any of us to anyone?"

"I swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone except your friends about your pranks." Thunder rumbles after that. I head down to the kitchen to check on everyone else.

PERCY POV

Of course. They don't have enough blue food coloring. Of freaking course. I step onto the roof and call Blackjack.

"WASSUP BOSS?!" I hear a voice.

"Ugh, don't call me that, and no. I do not have donuts. I can pick some up though." I cut right to the answer for his next question.

I jump on, and we fly to Mhad Market. They sell food coloring by the GALLON. I love that place, and they also have some pretty good donuts.

I grab some chocolate donuts and a gallon of food coloring. When I get outside, I throw a donut in the sky, and then Blackjack appears.

"MMMMMM. This is good boss."

I don't even try. We fly back to Stark Tower, careful to avoid Central Park. When I arrive, I suddenly get calls from the 11 saying that they are finished.

"Okay. I guess I am the last to arrive. Brown will be done later." I tell them. I land on the roof and take the food coloring downstairs. I have to hide the food coloring for tomorrow, so I place it behind some veggies. I am pretty sure Tony eats Shwarma more than anything.

I dial the group, "The piece is in place. Final piece." I then head to the lounge to meet up with them.

*TONY POV*

Ugh, can't teens just take some friendly advice? I go down to my lab to work on a new suit. This is a suit controlled by FRIDAY to do anything around the building. The only problem is that it gets broken by Thor/Loki's Asgardian traditions. Such as the 'throwing something for another one' tradition. Well, at least I am almost done. All that is left is to paint it. This always calms me down, but I'm not sure why. It is very fun to watch paint be slathered over a suit of iron. I hit the button, and sit down for the show. Ahhh... a nice first coat of purple... PURPLE!? I hit the emergency stop button.

"DAMN IT!" I scream as I throw a wrench into the wall. I could of sworn I hit the 'Red' button. I look closer, and I see that I did. Then why did it spray purple? I realize how tired I am, so I head upstairs to bed.

"Excuse me Tony, but I have moved your room." I hear a sharp voice say.

"Pepper? What?" I turn around.

"Yes, after your little incident, the Avengers have decided to move you away from Percy and Annabeth. You will be in Bruce's room."

I go check the fingerprint scanner on MY room, and then it denies me.

"SERIOUSLY PEPPER?!" I shriek as MY safety mechanisms launch. I get a thing of water dumped on me.

"Sorry, but we can't have them destroy the tower over your cockiness."

"UGHH!" I throw my hands up in frustration, then head down to BRUCE'S room.

*ANNABETH POV*

"Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson, please report to the Conference Room, room 1629. Do not bother with dressing, just be decent." FRIDAY wake us up. I look at the clock over Percy, and I see... 2am! What the actual Hades?! Ugh.

"Seaweed Brain! HEEEEELLLLPPPPP!" I scream. No one comes running because I never call Percy 'Seaweed Brain' in my nightmares.

He bolts awake and looks at me. "WHAT ANNIE?"

"We have to be in the conference room." I mumble, and then Percy faceplates into the pillow and moans.

I grab my headband, and summon Frank's power. I change into a horse, and scream into Percy's mind. Then, I take Piper's powers, and I tell him to get up. I make sure that he is decent, wearing nothing but sweatpants. I check myself, and I am wearing a sports bra and shorts. Close enough. We head to the elevator, and go to the 16th floor. Once we reach the room, we are the last ones.

"And what is your excuse? This is a major meeting." Tony teases.

"Well, Percy was having minor nightmares, so it was harder to wake him up." I reply.

I look around, and I see that almost no one is dressed. Steve and Bucky are wearing patriotic shorts. Tony is wearing Iron Man sweats. Pepper, Wanda, and Natasha are wearing full pajamas. Thor and Loki are dressed in their Asgardian clothing. Bruce is wearing purple shorts. Sam is wearing running shorts. Pietro is wearing a onesie of the Flash. Vision is his normal shade of red. Nick, is of course, dressed in his badass trench coat.

I look at the demis, and they are dressed very similar to me and Percy. Jason is wearing thunderbolt shorts, while Piper is wearing her Cherokee Eagle pjs. Leo, of course, is wearing fireproof pjs that are plain white. Calypso is also wearing those same pjs. Frank and Hazel go a bit more traditional, with a night gown on Hazel, and night shirt and pants on Frank. Nico is wearing a glo-in-the-dark skeleton onesie, while Will is wearing a pair of yellow shorts and a yellow tank top. Reyna is wearing a purple sports bra and gold running shorts.

"What is so important that we had to get up at 2?" Leo groans.

"Mr. Valdez, we have spotted a new threat, and we would like your help with eliminating it. The only problem is that we are not authorized to bring civilians into combat." Nick answers. "The solution would be to..." cue dramatic silence. "make you 11 Avengers." cue arguing.

"Their too young!"

"NO! I AM NOT WORKING WITH TEENS WHO COULD GET HURT!"

"THEY AREN'T EVEN TRAINED!"

"SHUT UP!" Piper screams, and I feel like my mouth is instantly glued together.

Piper drops the command, and then Tony screams, "THEY AREN'T TRAINED!"

"Hey, shut it mister! We have been training since we were 11-13. Annabeth started at 7!" Percy counters.

"Tony, calm it. They can beat Steve in running, Nat in fighting, and Leo can beat you Tony. Didn't you notice the paint mishap, right after they got mad, you got pranked." Loki tries to help us out. Leo glares at him for revealing his prank, but then we look at Tony. His mouth is gaping.

"That was you?!" He gasps.

"Yep. Told ya I was Supa Sized Leo McShizzle, Bad Boy Supreme!" Leo's hair goes up in flames. Percy splashes his hair with some water.

"DUDE!" Leo shrieks.

"Hey, I don't wanna be burned at 2:30 in the morning." Percy sasses him. We shut up at that point, since we know not to sass Percy.

"Oh yeah, I bet it was also you who set the toaster on fire." Tony says, with a twinge of sass. Percy's eyes then glare.

"Did you just sass me?" He looks at me. "He just sassed me, didn't he?"

"Yes, but we will deal with this later. Tell them your title." I pat him on the head.

"I am Persassy, THE SASSIEST KING OF SASS!"

Nick then tells him to sit, and he does. "So, the new threat is something we have never seen before." He pulls up a photo, and then the demis gasp. I stare at the screen in horror, and then I run out of the room. I can feel myself stiffening. I manage to make it to a wall before I collapse.

*PERCY POV*

I watch Annabeth run out of the room while I try to process what I just saw. I run out as I remember some pieces of the terror.

"Mr. Jackson, her stress levels are at 110 and rising. She is in room 1626." FIRDAY informs me, and then I bolt in that direction.

"PERCY!" I start to cry as I hear Annabeth scream in agony. I run into the room, and I see Annabeth on the floor by a wall.

"PERCY STOP!" I know what she is seeing. She sees this more and more often now.

"PERCY! PLEASE! STOP! Some things aren't meant to be controlled." She mumbles the last part. I run to her and I sit by her. I try to stroker her hair, but she is moving too much. I can't bear to see my Wise Girl scream like this. A minute after that thought, she stops writhing and screaming. I grab her hand, and then she squeezes my hand. HARD. I don't complain though, I just put her head in my lap and stroke her golden curls. Her eyes finally open, and with that, enough tears to fill a dam.

"Percy..." She whispers.

"I'm here Annabeth." I murmur, hugging her sobbing body. She repositions so that she is hugging me too. We sit there for, Hades knows how long, until Natasha walks in the doorway. She sees us, and she turns around. The doors then shut.

"I have placed this room on lockdown, to prevent anyone from coming in." FRIDAY tells us.

"Thank you." I tell the AI.

"Of course." And with that, she shuts off for this room.

*NATASHA POV*

I see Annabeth run out of the room in panic, and then I hear the screams. I bolt up, but Percy waves us down. He runs outside, and we just sit there, listening to the screams.

"Guys, we have to help them! How can they live like this?!" Steve questions.

"Steve, you live with PTSD too. They just have it worse. Obviously, that photo triggered something. Like Nico said, there is no way to help them. Sometimes, it is impossible to fix something that was caused in one month." I try to keep Steve from butting in again.

"I will go find them, since it seems like no one here is capable of being courteous to them." I snap. "No offense Wanda or Pepper." They nod in return.

I walk out of the conference room, and I start going into the doorways. When I reach room 1626, I see them next to the back wall, with Annabeth sobbing into Percy's shoulder. I give him a reassuring look, and then I leave.

"FRIDAY, put that room on lockdown so that Tony won't anger them anymore." I whisper, trying not to disturb the teens.

"I just did." FRIDAY replies. I walk back to the conference room, and I glare at Tony and Steve.

"So, do you know who that is? We see some chitauri scouts there, but what is that other entity?" Fury gets back on track.

"Tartarus." Piper says softly.

The room suddenly get colder, and I see Nico pale. Will then wraps his arms around Nico, and starts to glow. The room then gets warmer.

"Who?" Fury presses.

"The deity of the Pit. That is where Percy, Nico, and Annabeth got their PTSD. He is an immortal being, who controls the place for the absolutely wicked to go when they die. It is literal hell" Jason answers, holding Piper. Frank is holding Hazel, and so on and so forth. Reyna is just sitting with a pale face. Nico is sitting on the floor in Will's arms, sobbing. I can tell this is hard for them.

"So, we need to train. Training for Greek monsters starts tomorrow." Nick finishes, then sends us back to bed. I tell FRIDAY to give the message to Percy and Annabeth, and then I return to my bedroom.


	5. HAIL HYDRA!

*PERCY POV*

I pry my eyes open, and then I see my Wise Girl sleeping. I don't move, but I do ask FRIDAY what we missed.

"Mr. Jackson, the others have decided to start their training today. You will have to help train the Avengers." FRIDAY answers.

Ugh, training. I shake Annabeth slightly, and her eyes fly open. She looks around in panic, then her eyes focus on me.

"Annabeth, we have to train the Avengers." I murmur.

We get up, and go to breakfast.

*CLINT POV*

Wow, they really have been through a lot. I sit down at the breakfast table, and wait for the others. I am always the early riser, so I get plenty of quiet time. Nat comes down in 5 minutes, and she looks tired. We all are. 3 more hours of sleep after the meeting, and we will be crashing all day. I gesture to the pot of coffee that is brewing, and Nat sits down with me.

"I wonder what we are going to be fighting this war." She breaks the silence.

"I don't know, but it must be serious if Annabeth had a flashback." I reply.

Percy and Annabeth come next, and they look even more tired. They look at us, then sit down together. I gesture to the coffee, and then Percy gets up.

"Man, if you wanted coffee, you could of just asked." Percy grumbles. I have no idea what he is talking about. He puts his hand over the pot, and then the pot is boiling. Wow. He gets 4 cups, and serves it. What I mean by that, is that he gives us the cups to add sugar and milk, then he places a ball of coffee in each cup. He then starts another batch.

"Percy, this is good!" I exclaim. "How?!"

"I can make water boil." He replies, then goes and sits by Annabeth.

Next is Bruce, Wanda, and Pietro. Percy gives them balls of coffee. He does that again for Vision, Loki, Thor, and Bucky. For Steve and Tony, though, he gives them frozen coffee. When Tony puts his in the microwave, Percy just cools it again. Steve gets his at a rolling boil.

"Seriously Percy?" Tony grumbles. The demigods come down finally, and they all get normal cups of coffee.

"So, are we training today?" Percy starts with a slurp of coffee.

"Yep, and we need to know what we are up against. Can you show us?" I ask.

"Sure, but it isn't pretty. Lets go to the training room."

*HAZEL POV*

We get down to the training room, and I call Gemma. She enhances my abilities, and I know what Percy is going to do.

"First, we should worry about Emposai." He gestures to me, and I conjure up an Emposai. The Avengers look horrified.

"They can charmspeak, and they hate us. Leave these to Piper. Next, the basilisk."

I make a small snake. I then make it breath fire and spit poison.

"Leave these to Frank. They spit fire and poison, and any weapon that touches it will disintegrate."

The list goes on and on, until we hit the sore spots: Drakon, Enchinda, The Furies, and finally, Tartarus. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico pale. The room gets darker, Percy's eyes dilate, and Annabeth stiffens. Will gathers them in the corner, and sends waves of light through their bodies. He hugs each one, and they return to normal, but still nervous. I can't conjure the deity, since that is sure to send them into a full meltdown. We start with basic moves, while Leo and Tony go make weapons with Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold.

*PERCY POV*

"Ok, so. Natasha is with Annabeth, Bucky is with Hazel, but mainly me, Steve is with Frank, Wanda is with Calypso, Pietro is with Jason, Loki is with Hazel mainly, Thor is with Reyna, Vision is with Piper, Bruce and Sam are with Nico, and Clint is with Will. split up, Bucky starts with me." I divide everyone up based on their specialty.

"So, what is your main weapon?" I ask Bucky.

"I am best at hand-to-hand combat." He answers. Okay, this is gonna be a bit of a challenge.

"So, I am going to show you how to fight with a monster. GODS! WE NEED SOME MINOR ENEMIES!" I scream at the ceiling. Suddenly, a hellhound appears.

"So, first, size up your opponent. We will coat your arm in Celestial Bronze so that you can do damage." I whip out some gauntlets that Leo made, and I start to attack. I jump onto the hellhound's back, and I punch its head down. The hellhound bucks me off, and I roll backwards. I manage to chop its chest to shreds, and it disintegrates.

"That is how I fight it. Each person has their own technique, though. I am better with a sword." I brush off any monster dust, and then I ask for another one. I tell Bucky that it is his turn. All he does is smack it in the face with his metal arm, then I slice it. Bucky can't kill it without the Celestial Bronze, but he would've killed it with the metal.

"Wow. You are very strong. Wait here. BRO! MOVE THE BAGS!" I shout at Jason, remembering the punching bag prank. Not yet.

I see Jason lug them into storage, and then a hydra shows up. All of the other monsters disappear.

"SCHIST! WHO CAN BLAST FIRE?! AVENGERS! CHOP OFF A HEAD, THEN BURN IT!" I command the Avengers. I tell the demigods to back up, and the Avengers launch into action.

*STEVE POV*

I have seen some strange things, but never this.

"AVENGERS! EVERYONE ATTACK, THOR! BURN THE STUMPS!" I command the Avengers, then we attack. I see another one of me, and I know Loki is distracting the hydra. Then, Clint shoots a head off. The stump regrows into two heads before the head hits the ground. Then, more heads surround me. No. Everyone is cutting off heads.

"STEP BACK!" Percy screams, and I am not listening.

"WE GOT THIS!" I scream back.

"HYDRA! STOP! AVENGERS! LEAVE THIS BATTLE!" Piper screams, and then my legs move without a thought. I feel like I HAVE to follow her orders, so I do. I look at the teenagers, and they all jump into battle except Calypso and Will. Will calls Leo, and then I see a very oily boy run in. Leo jumps, and then is picked up by a miniature dragon. Both of them shoot fire at the cut stumps, and then the others cut off more heads. I can't believe this. They are attacking this thing like they do it everyday!

"And that, is how you defeat a hydra. It take teamwork, and cooperation. We do not communicate much, since we spent an entire year doing things worse than this." Annabeth says as she slides down a neck. Wow. Impressive. I suddenly feel like I should respect them more.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" I ask the demigods.

"First, swear on the River Styx that you will not suggest anything about 'helping' us." Percy snaps.

"Okay, I swear on the River Styx that I will not suggest anything about 'helping' you." I repeat, and then I hear thunder.

"Go on." Percy says.

"Okay. I am sorry about being so oblivious to your past. I have had 90 years of craziness, and I thought I knew everything." I apologize.

They look at me, then Percy says, "I forgive you man."

Annabeth looks a bit more suspicious, but I get her acceptance.

We go back to the group, and we decide to have lunch.

*PERCY POV*

"Okay. Updates?" I ask the group.

"Nat is great at hand-to-hand combat. She also is good with any gun, and she has special tasers." Annabeth answers. Thor shudders a bit.

"What Thor?" Jason asks his step-step brother.

"I got tased a lot." He simply replies.

"Okay. So, Thor and Loki?"

"Loki is great with daggers. He also has a lot of power in terms of illusions. Look at how real they are." Hazel gestures to Loki. Suddenly, the room is dark, and it smells like blue waffles. We all stand up, and we bump into each other.

"Okay, you can drop it now!" I raise my voice a bit, then the light returns to the room.

"Thor is great with his hammer. Might have to train him with Leo." Reyna jokes.

"Steve is very strong, and also he is acrobatic. He uses a shield instead of a sword." Frank pipes up.

"Bucky is strong and acrobatic too, but he uses his arm and hand-to-hand combat." I report our training.

"Wanda is great at mind games, not very big on the physical part of fighting." Calypso says.

"Pietro can run! he can run faster than you can swim Bro! He isn't very strong in the upper body region, but he can still hit like a dart. Small and fast." Jason reports with excitement in his voice.

"Vision is strong, and he uses his powers from the stone in his head." Piper says.

"Bruce can't access his powers unless he is angry. When he does, it is bad. We can't do any training except anger management incase the threat is eliminated. Sam is okay in the hand-to-hand combat. He is better in the air with a gun." Nico says quietly.

"Tony is amazing with robots! He can't fight well, but he can control his suit like it is his body." Leo walks in.

Finally, "Clint is amazing with a bow! He can hit an aspirin pill with a long bow, with his EYES CLOSED!"

"Good. So now we know what their strengths are. Now, we match up the demi with the Avenger." I finish.

*TONY POV*

Wow. This kid can really build. I give him some legos, rubber bands, and marbles. 10 minutes later, The piece of paper I am holding is shot out of my hands. I turn around, and I stare at the kid. He has the goofiest grin on his face. I look at the legos, and there is a catapult.

"Where did you learn to do that?!" I exclaim.

"My mom was a mechanic, and my father is the god of blacksmiths and building." He shrugs.

Okay. So, I show him my suits, and he points out some flaws even I didn't see! We head to lunch, and we walk in on the Demigods discussing our training.

*PERCY POV*

"Okay, so. Now that we know what their strengths are, we can match up the demi with the Avenger. Vision, Sam, Clint, Natasha, and Tony are with Frank, Will, and Thalia. She will be coming later. Loki, Natasha, and Pietro with Annabeth and Piper. Thor with Jason. Loki is also with Hazel. Steve, Bucky, and Sam with Me. Wanda with Piper and Calypso. Tony with Leo. Bruce with Nico. Everyone will be taught First-Aid for demigods and extra for humans. We will also teach you how to ride Eagles and Pegasi." I make sure I didn't miss anyone. "If you are with two or more demigods, just schedule a time to train. Morning runs are also a part of this. You have to be able to run away from anything, for what ever distance. Notice the other morning, Me and Annabeth lapped Steve 5 times. That was from our years of training." I finish. We break up into our groups.

3 hours and 2 sprained... everything, we head upstairs to get our daily First-Aid lesson. Nico calls Mavros, and they shadow travel to CHB. They return with all of Camp's finest healers.

"Um, who are these kids?" Tony asks.

"These are my half-siblings! They are going to help with the First-Aid lesson." Will answers.

"Hey." Tony replies with a shocked face. Yep. Only 3 kids are teaching us. 4, including Will.

*WILL POV*

I can't believe my siblings are here!

"Hey Austin, Lee, and Katie!" I shout at my siblings. [I am off the internet, and I do not know a third Apollo camper.]

"Hey Will!" They shriek. I get enveloped in three hugs. "Let's start with Ambrosia and Nectar, okay?" I start.

"Sure." Austin replies.

"So. first up is the most important part of healing a demigod: Ambrosia and Nectar. It is the food of the gods, so mortals will burn up if they eat or drink it. We will burn too if we consume too much. Thor, Loki, would you like to show them the abilities?" I gesture to the two Asgardains.

I take a dagger, then give it to Nico. It is still hard to purposely injure someone, but Nico made me do it to show my healing abilities. Nico makes a small nick on each of their arms. They bleed just like we do, and it starts to flow a tiny bit. I give Loki a crumb if ambrosia, and I give Thor a sip of Nectar.

"What does it taste like to you?" I ask the brothers.

"I taste liquid Pop-Tarts." Thor replies.

"I taste mother's roasted lamb." Loki replies, with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"So, it will taste different to each person. I doubt any of you know if you are demigods, so you can't try it." I finish. "Nex-" Then I am cut off by the flash of light from the Avengers.


	6. Newbies

*WILL POV*

"Wha?!" I whisper.

The demigods shriek a bit, and the Avengers panic.

"What?!" Natasha yelps. I simply point to her head, and she looks up. They got claimed.

After that, we made a poster for what most likely would be our abilities,

Steve: Fortuna

Bucky: Ares

Natasha: Athena

Sam: Apollo

Tony: Hephaestus

Wanda: Hecate

Pietro: Hermes

Clint: Apollo

Bruce: Nemesis

The gods then appear, and explain themselves.

"Hello heroes," Athena starts. "We have not claimed these demigods until now since we knew that they would be part of something else, and that it would be too much if they had to fight their battles with monsters. They are not as strong as you heroes, so they need more training. Good luck." and with that, they start to glow.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I bellow, and then the room gets significantly darker.

"Okay. So, who wants to try the food of the gods? If so, injure yourself somehow." Percy says. the Avengers divide, and they come back 2 minutes later.

*PERCY POV*

Oh gods, I just had to say that. 2 minutes later, Steve comes in with a gash on his arm, Bucky has dislocated his shoulder (flesh), Natasha gave herself an Indian burn somehow, Sam cut himself, Tony bruised his leg, Wanda ripped her fingernail off, Pietro got a road burn, Clint burned himself on the stove, and Bruce didn't do anything. I guess he goes full Hulk after being hurt.

They reported these tastes for each:

Steve: Old fashioned burger and Cola

Bucky: Hot dog and Pepsi

Natasha: Pad Thai

Sam: Cheesecake

Tony: Blueberries

Wanda: Gumbo

Pietro: Chicken Noodle Soup

Clint: Sunflower seeds

We take them to the training room, and introduce them to their new abilities. Steve was just super lucky to get into the super soldier program. Bucky had immense strength, even before the serum. Natasha is an expert spy and assassin. Sam can shoot a moving target with a gun. He can now offer First-Aid better than the others. Tony was always suspected to be the son of Hephaestus. Wanda can make small illusions. Pietro doesn't have any new abilities. Clint can also heal better than others.

"Wait, but we are twins." Wanda questions.

"The gods probably made you two look like twins. Notice the hair and eye color. Even different skin tone." I answer. We all head to dinner. We show them how to do the offerings, then we sit down and eat. I check with Leo to make sure that Tony's alarm is set for 4 am. Steve is off the hook. Thalia arrives with Zoe Nightshade, and they introduce themselves. They aren't too keen on teaching the boys in target practice, so I take care of the guys.

~Time Skip~

*TONY POV*

Ahhhhhhh, Jacuzzi time. Wait, are those sirens?! DARN! IT'S MY ALARM! I bolt awake and go get my clothes on. I rush out to the kitchen, and I see no one up. Whaaaaa?! It must be those teens. I march to Percy and Annabeth's room. I knock on the door, and then it opens.

"And what are you two doing up?" I ask. I see Percy sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes unfocused.

"Well, Percy had a nightmare. I woke up. Good morning." Annabeth says, then shuts the door in my face.

*PERCY POV*

"Schist, Annabeth. He's coming!" I whisper to Annabeth, then I turn off the monitor. I sit on the edge of the bed and act like I just had a nightmare. I make my eyes unfocused, and I wait. Annabeth gets up and opens the door.

"And what are you two doing up?" an irritated Tony asks.

"Well, Percy had a nightmare. I woke up. Good morning." Annabeth sasses Tony, and then shuts the door. I look at her, and I smile. He fell for it.

At breakfast, he is glaring at us. We are having breakfast about 5 minutes before the other alarm clocks go off. I mean the rest of the 11's alarm clocks.

"Hey don't be mad. It happens to all of us. We all got pranked when we first got claimed." I raise my hands in apology. Tony is still furious, then we hear the rest of the alarm clocks go off. I then hear a bunch of angry demigods thundering down the stairs.

"Schist. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I shriek. I grab some waffles, and find a hiding spot.

"Hey kid, Steve doesn't like language like that!" Tony tells me as I run.

"I never said the full word!" I scream back. I end up hiding with Annabeth in a closet.

"SHH! You are breathing too loud!" Annabeth whispers.

"No I'm not! You are talking too loud!" I whisper back.

"Oh yes you are!" Annabeth whisper-yells

"Oh my go-" I start, then I get cut off by my Wise Girl's lips. I kiss her back, and she runs her hands through my hair. I pull her closer and run my hands along her back. I lean forward, and Annabeth is pinned against the wall. This keeps going for about 10 minutes, then the door opens.

"H- GAHHHHH!" Leo shrieks and runs off. I look at Annabeth, and I grin. She pulls me out and we go see the angry demigods.

"WHERE THE HADES WERE YOU?!" Piper shrieks.

"MY FATHER'S NAME!" Nico yells.

"Ummmmmm... We were running away." I answer slowly, then I glare at Leo. He won't tell them what was happening in that closet.

"Well. You missed breakfast. We ate the rest of the food." Jason says.

"Okay. So. We have to train today, so we will be taking a field trip!" I break the tension (Hopefully) and lead everyone to the roof. I whistle for my eagle and Pegasi, and the rest of the 11 do too.

"Okay. Pick a ride. You will be with a pegasi or an eagle later." I announce. I ride on Blackjack, while Wanda gets on Nemo. Natasha is on Matia, while Annabeth is on Guido. Steve, Bucky, and Frank are on Hannibal. Tony rides on Flame. Thor is on Bolt, and Loki is on Gemma. Reyna is on Porkpie, while Pietro is on Viribus. Eventually, everyone is on a ride, and we set off to camp.

*TONY POV*

What the actual crap? We are sitting on eagles. Percy wouldn't let me fly to wherever we are going, and I was behind Leo. After about 10 minutes, I see cabins, strawberry fields, and... LAVA?! Are they trying to kill us?!

"Hey, um. We aren't going to the lava, are we?" I ask Leo.

"Well, in about 3 hours we are." Is all he says. We land in front of a house, and we walk in.

"CHIRON! WE HAVE A SITUATION!" Annabeth screams into the door.

'Chiron' comes out on a horse. Scratch that, comes out FUSED to a horse. Must be a centaur. Wait, Percy said that centaurs were bad. I glance at Steve and Bucky, and they are way ahead of me.

"STOP! This is Chiron, as in the trainer of heroes. He is one of the only nice centaurs alive, and we would like to keep him alive." Percy commands the boys. Steve and Bucky relax.

"So, Chiron. Can we talk?" Annabeth walks in the Big House.

"Of course. Percy, come in. The rest of you can show these... Demigods around." Chiron steps back into the Big House.

*ANNABETH POV*

"Tell me everything. Everything since you got to their tower." Chiron says as soon as Percy and I sit.

I proceed to tell him everything, and we are there for a good hour.

"Okay, so we must train them. Show them around, have them stay in the cabins, and they will live like you do. There will be a bed for them." Chiron instructs us.

"Yes sir. How long do we have?" I respond.

"I would think about 2 weeks. Not much time, but they are already skilled in a form of combat." Chiron says then leads us out. Outside, I see everyone talking.

"Okay. So. It is almost dinner time, so we will show you to your half-siblings. You will be eating with us, but you have to sleep with your siblings." I tell the Avengers. We walk around, and they meet their half-siblings. They then break off and talk. We find them as the conch blares to signal dinner time. I tell them to do the offerings, and they get stuck. I guess the smell of the smoke was just too good.

After dinner, we say good night, and we head to our cabins. I sleep with Percy instead of Cabin 6. We had a long day.


	7. CHB Plumber in Cabin 9 Needed!

ANNABETH POV*

Oh gods. No No No!

~Nightmare~

"Daughter of Atthhhhhheeeennnnnaaaa. You have comeee to diee." A raspy voice hisses. Arachne. I turn around, to see Arachne fused with another monster to make her look three hundred times worse.

A centaur shoots an arrow. Not just any centaur. Chiron.

"You have failed me. You shall die at the hands of the mentor you have killed." He says in a very deep voice.

Next is the 11. They all attack me.

"You have killed us. You will die for that." They all say in a raspy voice.

Next is, oh gods, Grover. He roundhouse kicks me and doesn't say anything. I know who is next... Thalia. She shoots an arrow, then throws a knife. She never misses. I dodge, but still get hit in the ankle.

"Annabeth. You let me die in battle! This is your fault!" She cries as she dissolves.

No. I can't think about who is next. No. No. Suddenly, a figure appears. Tousled hair, about 6 feet tall, and a pen. My Seaweed Brain.

"Percy!" shout, then my voice is ripped out of my throat.

"Annbeth Chase. You cheated on me, then killed me. You will die for this. You do not deserve to live after all that you have done." Percy hisses, then he uncaps Riptide. He lunges at me, and I grab my sheath. My knife is gone again. My sword is also gone. I am defenseless. I dodge his attacks, but as he slices through my heart, then I am somewhere else that smells like the sea.

~Nightmare ends~

"ANNABETH!" Percy screams in my ear. I look at him, and I hug him hard. I start to cry, and I dig my head into his shoulder.

"You aren't in the Pit." Percy whispers.

"I wasn't. I failed everyone I know and love." I whimper.

"Hey," Percy pulls me off and looks into my eyes. "You haven't failed ANYONE. You are the best girlfriend a god, human, or anything else could have. You redesigned Olympus. You found something that was lost for a millennia. You are not a failure."

I know he is right, but the dream still felt real. It is very rare that demigods would get a nightmare that wouldn't come true.

"Lets go to breakfast." I tell Percy and I get up and get ready to train the Avengers.

When we get there, the Avengers are sitting there, picking at their food.

"Annabeth! I am so hungry! We can't eat this! We get zapped each time!" Tony whines. Oh gods. Did they really forget the offerings?

"Guys. Go put the best part of you food in the brazier. No cheating, because you do not want an angry god." I tell them and then go grab some eggs. We sit down and talk about training.

"So, do you want to be trained separately, or in a group?" I start the discussion.

Everyone starts to talk, then Percy just makes a vote.

"Okay. Group training it is. Lets start with a run around camp. You should of done this before breakfast if you don't want to be sick." I say as I clean off my plate. I immediately get up and start to jog in place. "Keep up if you can! Whistle if you get lost. An eagle will be sent to GUIDE you. Do not try to ride the eagle unless you want to fall from a great height. Pietro, no super speed." I call as I start. Percy joins me almost instantly, and we jog to the Strawberry fields. The area around the camp is probably about 2 miles, but we take some detours. We go to Zeus's fist, the beach, the lake, the amphitheater, and the lava wall. We stop at the lava wall and get a drink of water. No joke, about 2 minutes later, the 11 and Pietro show up. About another minute passed, and the Asgardians and Vision show up. After that, Steve and Bucky. About 10 minutes after them, Tony, Natasha, Wanda, Bruce, and Sam. Tony arrives being dragged through the dust by an eagle. The last group pretty much collapses upon arrival. Sam goes to the edge of the lava and throws up.

"Oh gods. You were right." Sam mutters.

"Kid, how are you so fast?! How fast did you get here?" Steve pants.

"About 15 minutes. Now, if you were in danger of a monster, you would have no time to rest. So, time to climb the wall. If the lava is too close, as in 3 grip holds away, jump OUT. Don't worry, Will is here. So is Percy. Eagles too. If you fall, the eagle will catch you. If you get burnt, Percy will soothe it with water, and Will will heal it." I gesture to the wall. The lava starts to rise.

"Better hurry! The lava is rising!" I start running, and I leap onto the wall. "Oh, and no flying, super speed, or hulking out." I add as I climb. Percy joins me, and we reach the top pretty easily. We have been here the longest, besides Will. Will isn't the most athletic, so he sticks by Nico. Tony falls, and Hannibal catches him. About 5 minutes have passed when everyone makes it up. At that point, the Lava is almost at the top. I jump from the top, and Matia catches me. The 11 does the same, then the eagles go back to get the Avengers.

"KID! You are so trying to kill us right now!" Tony screams once we land.

"This is our daily life. If you are a demigod, this is your life too. We have been attacked constantly for our whole lives since the ages of 7-14. Do not act like this is impossible. I killed the Mintotaur when I was 12!" Percy counters. Oh, the plumbing in Cabin 9 isn't going to fare well.

"Leo, can I talk to you?" I ask Leo. I step to the side, and he comes to me.

"Wassup Annabeth?" He asks.

"Percy is going to explode Cabin 9's plumbing once Tony turns on the shower. Get everyone out when it is Tony's bathroom time. Waterproof anything important, since the whole cabin is going to get it." I tell Leo.

"Great. More plumbing to fix." Leo sarcastically groans.

"Thanks." I head back to the group, while Leo goes and talks to his Cabin.

*TONY POV*

Oh my gods. They are going to kill us. We head to the stables, where there are 11 horses and 11 eagles. Wait, the horses unfurl their WINGS. Crap. We are flying today.

"So. walk up to each one, offer either a donut to the pegasus, or a piece of steak to the eagle. If they eat it, put out your hand. If they touch your hand, they accept you. Do not force it upon them to like you. After you are introduced, I will tell you their names. If they are unnamed, you can name them. These are a new batch, so they are probably unnamed. They will change their appearance to show that you are their rider. You can ride any pegasus or eagle, but you main ride will fly better." Percy instructs as he hands out pieces of steak and some donuts.

"Donuts man? You are going to kill these horses." I joke.

"They love donuts, and as the Son of Poseidon, I can talk to them. They are also pegasi. Not horses." Percy snaps back. Okayyyyy.

I walk up to the red eagle, and offer a piece of steak. It takes it, and throws it in my face. Nope. I go to the yellow one, and it takes the steak and does the same thing. I go to all of the eagles and try this, then I stop at the last eagle. It has gold everything, and it accepts the meat and a pat on the beak.

"Good job Tony. Go ahead and sit on the eagle. Sit behind the wings, and tuck your legs in the gap between its pelvis and spine. Do not pull any feathers. You can grab them, just don't yank them. You will receive a bridle later." Percy tells me.

I do that, and then the eagle takes off. I look down, and we are already so high up. I can see Manhattan. I see Stark Tower, and I decide to grab a drink. Sadly, the eagle seemed to know what I was thinking. He didn't like his rider to drink. He spun around and flew back to his flock. I see Nat on a black eagle with red tipped wings, Bruce on a green and yellow eagle, Steve on a patriotic eagle, Bucky on a gray eagle with a prosthetic wing, Wanda is on a pegasus with red tipped wings, Pietro is on a pegasus with silver tipped wings, Thor is on an eagle with Asgardian script across its feathers, Loki has a green and purple eagle, Sam has a brown pegasus, and Clint is on a black and purple eagle. Vision doesn't need one, he can fly.

"Good job guys! Now, name them. If they like it, they will respond." Percy congratulates us.

I look at my eagle, and I think 'Stan' I know, weird name, right?

"Stan, want to go for a fly?" I try out the name. Stan looks at me, and cocks his head. I take that as a yes. We fly around for a bit more, then we land at the pavilion. I notice that Stan has changed into feathers that looks like my Iron Man suit.

"Oh gods. My butt hurts so bad." Sam mutters.

"LANGUAGE! STEVE DOESN'T LIKE LANGUAGE!" I joke.

"They will be fitted for saddles tomorrow." Percy says.

We tell each other our ride's names. Each eagle also has powers that correspond with their rider.

Me: Stan. Just as stubborn as me, and can blind enemies by spiraling.

Nat: Uybi. Short for Assassin in russian. Much more agile and silent than the others, can change plumage to be sneakier

Bruce: Gamma. Can calm Bruce down

Steve: Banderdo. Based off Gailic word for Flag. Extra Strong, and can spiral to protect what it is carrying

Bucky: Ruka. Russian for arm. Same as Steve's but is bullet proof with the metal wing

Wanda: Mylo. Based off Greek work for mind. Telekinetic

Pietro: Tachy. Based off Greek word for speed. Can fly even faster than Jason's

Thor: Jack. Sumerbrander, but a shorter version. Can shoot lightning and use talons like swords

Loki: Sleipnir. Norse child. Can use Loki's powers on its own energy

Sam: Geraki. Based off Greek for Falcon. Stablest flyer for shooting gun off of. Bulletproof.

Clint: Stryker. Can dive-bomb an enemy like an arrow

At the end of dinner, we have a campfire. And I thought a drunk Thor was enough entertainment. They sung a song about a... Granny in armor? I wasn't really paying attention. Then, someone screamed a duet of "You Are My Sunshine" by Will and Nico, special edition.  
They go up, and sing. But not in English, in Italian. Man, that's talent right there. I see a red streak creep across Nico's face, like he knows what is coming. At the end, Will grabs Nico and kisses him. Nico then disappears in the shadows, and he doesn't return. Everyone else just continues on.  
"Guys! Why are you worried where he went?!" I yell.  
"Duh, shadow travel." Is all Percy says. The campfire is over, and I go back to my cabin to take a shower.  
10 minutes, an icy cold back, a flooded cabin, and two screaming campers later, I get to bed.


	8. Atalanta Again Without The Blood

*TONY POV*

Ugh. Mondays. They used to be bad, and now they are even worse. We have to get up and run run run.

"TONY! GET YOUR LAZY PODEX UP! YOU TOO VALDEZ!" Annabeth screams into our cabin. I don't speak another language except for Spanish, but I think I know what 'Podex' means. I get up, and I stumble to the bathroom. Ugh. My bed is on like, the 3rd floor under ground. I have to drag myself up the stairs. Only Leo gets the automatic bed elevator. I turn on the faucet, and I start to brush my teeth. I turn off the water, but it keeps flowing.

"JACKSONNN!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The bathroom is starting to flood, then I step out and see the cabin is basically bare. Ugh. Leo must of known that Percy was doing this. I run out the door, and I look for Jackson. He is standing at the pavilion in running clothes. I go up and scream, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Dude. Chill. You sassed me." Is all I get as a reply. As I open my mouth to retort, Annabeth starts to run.

*ANNABETH POV*

Oh crap. Tony is mad.

"Come on guys! Running time!" I say as I grab Percy and start to run. Today, we are running through the strawberry fields. I end up smashing so many strawberries, it looks like I ran through a pool of blood. We stop at the track. It's time to race.

"Ok. Get a partner and get ready to run. That partner must be somewhat near your speed. No powers. We are running until one of us sprains an ankle from starfishing* down the track. No intentional falling, this is how we prepare you for the battle. I got my ankle broken. BROKEN. And I still completed my quest to get the Athena Parthaneos." I command everyone. "You will be racing. Its a tournament. You two race, then the winner races the winner of another team. The two last winners will race, and that winner will get more breaks." I grab Percy's hand as my partner.

"Ok. I have this thing drawn, and the first team to race Nico and Will, Calypso and Leo are on deck. Bruce and Tony are in the hole." I say, holding up a poster. It has one of these tournament graphics on it. In the end, Nico wins. I cross Will off, and I move Nico up a level. Leo beats Calypso, and Tony beats Bruce. Next three teams were: Frank and Hazel, Clint and Natasha, and Sam and Wanda. Frank, Natasha, and Sam win the next section. Steve and Bucky and Piper and Jason are next. Bucky and Jason win by a long shot. Thor and Loki and Reyna and Pietro are next. Loki and Reyna win. Yes, Reyna beats the speedster. Vision races with me and Percy. Percy wins.

"Next section will half the remaining amount of people. First up, Nico and Leo and Tony and Frank. The speeds are no longer similar." I announce. Leo just runs like his life depends on it, and he wins. Frank beats Tony. Next up are Natasha and Sam and Bucky and Jason. Natasha and Bucky win that one by about half the track. Next, Loki and Reyna. Reyna wins. Percy will be the last to race, since he doesn't have a partner.

"Okay. Up to semi-finals I think." I say as I gesture to the next racers. Up next are Leo and Frank and Natasha and Sam. Frank and Natasha win. Reyna and Percy race, and Percy wins.

"Time for finals! Up next are Frank, Natasha, and Percy. The winner will receive some more breaks if he or she chooses." I yell, then I whistle. They take off running, and no surprise, Percy wins.

"Okay. Percy will get a break whenever he wants it. If he doesn't use it by dinner, he can give it someone. Basically, that race showed who would most likely get killed first by a monster because you couldn't outrun it. Next, lets go fit for saddles. Those of you with pegasi will go get a first aid lesson from the Apollo Cabin. Eagle riders will get fitted for saddles, reins, and armor for both them and their eagle. Switch, and then the pegasi riders will get reins, armor, and saddlebags." I finish the race. The 11 break up and go train or something. Percy, Reyna, and I go help get the eagles fitted for saddles.

*STAN POV* (unexpected, right?!)

Ugh. My feathers are so dirty! I keep preening myself, but they just won't get any cleaner!

"Feitro, can you get this spot on my back? I think my rider got something there." I squawk.

"Ugh, Stan. Can't you just stop worrying?" Feitro grumbles. [They take after their rider. Stan likes to look good and clean]

Feitro picks my back, and I feel nice and clean. Then, I hear a familiar whistle. Tony. I fly out of the stables and head to the whistle. I end up going too far, since my rider is right outside the stables. I land next to him, and I offer my beak for him to pat.

"So. First, take a saddle that looks like it would fit. For example, Jack may need a bigger saddle than Tachy. So, take a measuring tape, and measure your eagle's girth, length from neck to wings, and the girth of the widest part of their beak." Annabeth instructs the riders. Tony takes a medium saddle and tries to place it on me.

"Dude! Measure!" I screech. Me being an eagle though, he doesn't know what I am saying.

"Stupid bird. Take the saddle!" Tony grunts. I complain even more, until Percy comes over.

"Um, Tony. I am pretty sure Stan is saying that that isn't the right size. Also, you should measure him first." Percy saves me.

I coo in agreement, then Tony goes and gets a measuring tape. He wraps it around my belly, my beak, and then measures the length from my neck to my back. I get a saddle that fits perfectly. I then also get a bridle that slips over my beak and connects to the saddle. The bridle is red and gold, looking like my plumage. The saddle comes with saddlebags, and all that is left is armor.

"Um, I don't think I will be needing any armor." Tony says. I bump him in the back, telling him to pay attention. About 10 minutes, 20 curses, and an angry Tony later, he has his armor on. My turn next. I get covers for my talons to use as weapons, a back and face guard, plates for my neck and belly, and then wing covers to protect me.

"Stan, wanna go on a test flight?" Tony asks me.

I bob my head in response.

"So, time to test the armor and maneuverability. Everyone get on, and we will have the Apollo Cabin and the Hunters shoot you. Don't worry they are blunt arrows that can't do anything but knock you down a couple feet. Your aim is to disable them, or to last half an hour. Once you even touch the ground, you are out. No maiming, killing, or sedating. Only non-lethal ammo if using a gun. No use of a hammer Thor. Along with that, you have to protect Bruce. I chose Bruce because he can't actively engage in flight without going green. Eagles are stationed above you as the maximum flight height. They will not hesitate to knock the rider off their eagle." Annabeth says as we mount our eagles. "Ready! Set! πάνω!" Annabeth screams. We take off, and the arrows come immediately.

"TONY! BLIND! NAT! YOU KNOW WHAT! SAM! PROTECT BRUCE! BUCKY! DEFLECT! OTHERS! ATTTTAAAACCCKKK!" Steve screams at us over the wind.

Tony leans forwards and whispers, "Stan, you ready?"

I squawk in response, and I twist the saddle with my claw. Tony in on my belly now, and I wrap my wings around him and spiral. I can see that I have about 30 seconds until I hit the ground, so I try to wiggle a bit to cast more light. I am very close to the ground when I flip over. At the same time, I click the button on the bridle that brings Tony back to my back. We repeat this over and over, until I get hit. Of all the times to get hit, it's when I am pulling up from the ground. At 4 feet from the ground, I get hit in the wing, and I fall. Well, I guess I'm out of the game. I stand up, secure the saddle, and go sit down somewhere while Tony recovers.

*BUCKY POV*

"COME ON RUKA!" I growl as we go around deflecting arrows. I land a couple shots to their bows. I got about 3 bows broken, but they still have throwing knives. Also, there's about 40 kids in total. An arrow hits Ruka's wing, and I cringe at the sound of metal clashing with metal. I'm used to it, but this is Celestial Bronze. It makes a much stranger sound. Anyways, I keep protecting the others who are attacking.

*NATASHA POV*

"You know what to do Uybi." I whisper into the ear of my eagle. She bobs her head, and changed to look like the air. I discovered that I could make a cloak thing out of her feathers. She has long feathers, and I can duck under them as she sneaks towards the enemy. I kind of feel bad about doing this to a bunch of teens, but they probably did this in training too.

We swoop down and Uybi stretch her claws. She rakes the blunt side of her claws across the archers. They all fall down, letting the other Avengers destroy their bows. eventually, we end up defeating them. With like, 2 minutes to spare.

*WANDA POV*

Wow. I could tell that the teens were tired of teaching this. We learned to splint limbs because Nectar and Ambrosia only healed the tissue. If the limb wasn't splinted, then it would heal wrong. I went outside to switch with the eagle group. We had a much smaller group. It consisted of Sam, Pietro, and me. We get over there, and we whistle for our rides. Then, the stable door bursts open as our pegasi come out to greet us. I can hear Mylo's thoughts in my head, so I know that communication isn't going to be too hard.

"So. Grab a tape measure, and measure the girth, length from neck to wings, and the width of the length of each wing." Percy instructs.

[Wanda's thoughts are in italics, Mylo's are underlined]

 _So, tell me if this is too tight Mylo._ I think as I wrap the measuring tape around his girth.

It's good. I hear him reply.

I continue on, and then I go report there measurements to Percy.

"Okay. I think saddle number 10 should fit Mylo." Percy says as he goes and gets a saddle, saddle rug, bridle, and saddlebags. I walk back to Mylo, and I try the saddle.

 _Um, how do I do this Mylo?_ I ask.

Put the saddle rug on and center the dark section with my body.

I do as he says.

Next, place the saddle in the middle of the rug, and loosen the straps on the bottom until you can't loosen them anymore.

 _Ok._

Join the straps under my belly, and I will tell you when it is too tight.

I do that, then, Ok. That's tight enough.

Next, put the bit in my mouth under my tongue. Join the strap under my cheeks, and then slip my ears through the top two holes. Put the reins behind my head, and attach them to the pommel on the saddle.

 _Ok. I think I am done._

Yeah, That feels right. I have never had saddlebags on though, so hang on. Lord! We need assistance! Mylo calls for Percy. Oh yeah, he can talk to anything that has to do with horses.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Um, how do we put on the saddlebags? Mylo told me how to put on the saddle and bridle, but he has never worn saddlebags." I answer.

"Wait, you can talk to horses?" He questions.

 _Um, did you forget that I could read minds? Don't worry, I don't intrude unless I get permission._ I send thoughts to his head.

"Wow. Ok. Um, I guess this will help with maneuvers." Percy replies. "Okay, so first, place the bags on the saddle by the back. It should be sitting on that little platform in the back, not Mylo's back. After that, take these two carabiners and clip it on. An extra strap will go around the belly, and is connected to the main strap for the saddle." He instructs me. It went well.

 _That feel good Mylo?_

Yeah. It feels balanced. Let's get you on the saddle to see how I balance with you.

 _Ok._ I levitate myself onto the saddle, and Percy adjusts the stirrups.

"So, take this strap and put it on your harness. This harness is just used for training." Percy tells me, and then attaches the strap on the saddle to the harness. I don't even hold onto the reins. I just hold onto the pommel, and I nudge Mylo forward. I look at Sam and my brother, and they aren't doing as well. They are still fighting the bit into their ride's mouth. I don't help them, since this is their time to learn.

"Okay, so we will be doing bareback riding later, incase you find a herd of pegasi." Percy says as he waves me off.

 _Come on Mylo. Let's fly!_

We launch into the air, and it feels like I was born to do this! I lean forward and hold onto the pommel. When we reach tree height, we level off and I let go of the pommel. I decide to try my telekinesis. I gesture to a tree, and I see a tree branch float up to me. I hold it, and I can feel the molecules breaking apart inside. I break them even further, and then the tree branch disintegrates. We land, and we trot over to Percy.

"Well, since you are like the best here, would you like to try bareback riding?" Percy asks me.

"Sure." I reply. I take Mylo to the stall, and take off his tack. Then, the lunch horn sounds. The others don't even have their saddlebags on. I guess we have to continue this later.

Okay, so this isn't sponsored. The asterisk up when they start running is a reference to a video I found hilarious. The topic isn't something that you should laugh about, but the way the creator explains it is hilarious. It is: "Winter & My Traumatic Skiing Trip" By Jaiden Animations.


	9. Flight of The Pegasi

*WANDA POV* [I love this POV. Italics are Wanda's thoughts, underlined are Mylo's and bold are any other character.]

 _Pietro, how are you and Tachy doing?_ I send my thoughts to my brother.

 **Not good. I managed to get the bit in, but Tachy doesn't like saddles. I may be stuck bareback riding.**

 _Oh, I get to try that later._

 **Cool. If you figure it out, can you show me?**

 _Of course._

"Ok. Lunch is over, lets do some more riding. This week is all about survival stuff and other things. Eagles seem to be doing great, so we have an obstacle course set up. Pegasi, you will be either getting tack on or bareback riding. That includes learning how to approach a wild herd, but that is later with both groups." Annabeth calls us.

 _Mylo! Time to ride!_

COMING! I see a blur of silver and red fly over to the pavilion. I then see Tachy, a silver pegasus with red tipped wings, following Mylo.

Ok. Hop on. I will be careful, bareback riding today, right?

 _Yes, okay. So, how do I do this?_

Just levitate yourself onto my back, and hold onto my mane. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt bad.

 _Ok. Let's walk_. We start to walk, then we trot, canter, and then gallop. Once we reach full speed, I move my feet so that Mylo can unfurl his beautiful wings. He is a brown pegasus with red tipped wings. We start to rise, and eventually, we level off.

 _Ok, try some maneuvers. I trust you Mylo, do what you want to do._

Ok, I haven't been able to do this in a while, so hang on!

We start spiraling, and then we bank sharply to the left, then right, and basically just kill it.

 **Wooo! That was amazing! I may send you over to do the obstacle course with the eagles! Would you want to do that?** Percy sends his thoughts to me. I land and tell him yes. We trot over to the strawberry fields, and I go to Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy sent me over here to do the obstacle course." I tell her.

"Oh, ok. Where's your saddle?" She replies as she adds my name to her chart.

"I do better bareback riding." I say.

"Ok, you're up first." She shows me where I start.

"What, I thought this was eagle practice!" Tony exclaims. I'm up against him. Apparently, he is the fastest one out of the group.

"READY! SET! GOOO!" She screams.

We take off, Mylo galloping to take off, and Stan just flapping his wings. Stan can take off first, but Mylo rises faster. The first obstacle was spouts of water coming up. Stan gets hit in the wing, and he drops a couple feet. Mylo manages to dodge all of them. Next, swinging rings. We go through this like we spent a lifetime doing this. After about 5 more minutes of dodging various projectiles, I reach the finish line. Tony comes about 5 minutes after me.

"Wow. That was amazing Wanda!" Annabeth congratulates me.

"You know, Tony, eagles are used for their speed and agility. Pegasi are often used for transport over a long distance." Annabeth tells Tony.

 _Good job Mylo_. I tell Mylo as I pat his muzzle. [Is that what it is called on horses?]

Oh, it wasn't too hard. Stan is too vain to really do much. That's why he blinds the enemy. Mylo replies.

"Okay. time to learn how to approach a wild herd of pegasi! If you end up taming one, the Hecate cabin will wipe their mind. Do not form a bond too strong with these. Be nice to them, because Reyna was given the title 'horse friend' from THE Pegasus because she took care of any wounded pegasi she met. Let's go. Leave the eagles, Wanda, you can ride on Mylo. You beat the last person in the tournament." Annabeth shows us where to go. We go to the stables to get Pietro and Sam, then we head out to the beach. We keep walking until Mylo tenses.

 _Mylo? Are you okay?_

Yeah, it's just I hear my old herd. Some believed that getting a human to ride them was a blessing. Our leader disagreed.

 _Oh, well, I can walk._

No. I have to show them how good people can be.

"Guys, this is Mylo's old herd. They think people riding them is a sin. Do not anger them, because some do not like people." I tell the group.

"Wow, I never knew that. These guys always cooperated when we test them for bareback riding." Percy says.

"Well, that's because you were there to help. Mylo was part of the herd, and they may find him a traitor. Also, Tony has a way with angering about everything." I counter.

 **TRAITOR!** I hear a mind scream. After that, a horse whinnies.

The beach starts to rumble, and then I see stampede.

"GUYS! DON'T MOVE!" I scream. " LOKI! COVER US!"

A wall of sand covers us, and I take off. I levitate the group, which takes a lot of concentration. I leave Percy and Annabeth, since they have rides. We fly back to the stables, where we sit down. I almost collapse from the effort, but I lift myself off Mylo's back, and I lean against him.

Wanda, do you need to lie down?

 _I, I, I don't know._ Then, my legs start to wobble. Mylo drops under me, and then he is sitting on the ground. I lean against him, and fall into unconsciousness.

*PERCY POV*

Oh schist! I whistle, and Blackjack arrives. I tell him to hold them off, then I jump onto Matia with Annabeth. We head back to the stables, and see an unconscious Wanda.

"What happened?" I ask the group.

Lord, she saved everyone here. That sapped her energy, and she passed out. Mylo tells me. I relax, and then send Blackjack to go get Will. Will shows up on Blackjack's back

"Okay. So. We will try again later. For now, everyone get a weapon and a partner. To show that you won, just point your weapon at them in a place where they would die and can not block. No actual killing. The only injuries I should see are from falling, or hitting with the FLAT of your blade." I say as I help Will with Wanda.

It's okay my lord. I can carry her. Mylo tells me. I put her on his back, and then keep her from falling as Will goes and gets a bed ready in the infirmary. I make it to the infirmary, and I carry Wanda inside. Will shows me her bed, and I set her down. I go back to back sure no one is killing each other.

*WILL POV*

"NEEKS! INFIRMARY! NOWWW!" I scream as I see my boyfriend walk by. He grumbles, but he comes in.

"Okay, weekly check up. So, any pain, fatigue, or mood spikes?" I ask.

"Ugh, yes, yes, and yes." He replies. I look at him, telling him to explain.

"Emotional, tired of being here, and I am very happy to see you. Duh." He jokes.

I laugh. "Okay Sunshine."

I do the reflex test, temperature test, and check his eyes. His eyes that are like a black hole, trapping you forever in their gaze.

"Um, Will? You done?" He interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh uh yeah." I give him a quick kiss.

"You are dismissed." He jumps up, gives me a kiss, then walks out.

Then, I hear Wanda screaming. I run to her room, and I see what is wrong. She still seems to be unconscious.

"No. No. NO! No! Don't take me there! Don't! I don't want to be cut!" She cries out as her eyes fly open. I quickly text Percy to send Pietro to the infirmary, room 5.

"Hey, you aren't there." I try to comfort her. Then, Pietro materializes.

"Wanda! You aren't with Strucker!" Pietro hugs her. Wanda keeps crying. I notice that she isn't breathing through her nose.

"Pietro. The smell. The smell is triggering the memory." I tell Pietro. He turns, and runs out. Wanda should be good now.

*PERCY POV*

Okay, so, no one got killed. Tony did get slapped with the flat of a blade. Anyone who sparred with Loki did get nicks in their shirts. Loki is very skilled with small daggers. He uses throwing blades too. Not even throwing knives. Pretty much, just little throwing stars. Like, ACCURATELY! I threw him an ASPRIN! He sliced it to bits. Wow.

"DINNER!" Annabeth calls everyone from the sparring area.

"Annabeth, I'm going to bring Pietro and Wanda a plate. Wanda had a memory flash." I tell her.

I go grab two plates and cups, and call Mylo.

Yes my lord?

 **Can you take this to Wanda and Pietro?** I give him a bag with the plates, cups, and utensils.

Of course my Lord.

 **Can you also update me on how she is doing?**

Yes my Lord.

Ahh, now its time for my blue pizza.


	10. MonstersYayyyy

*MATIA POV*

"HEY! Stop it!" Stan squawks at Banderdo. Ughhhh. How did I become the chicksitter?

"STAN! You are not 1 week old! Banderdo! Do not smack Stan with your wing!" I give in and screech at them.

They cower at the glare of the gray eyes. Serves them right.

*FFFFHHHHHHHWWWWW* I hear Annabeth whistle for me. Then, I realize that the whistle is meant for all of us.

"Come on! Stop your bloody bickering!" I screech as I leave the stables. [Idk why I made Matia sound British. Just felt like that in the moment]

Tachy speeds ahead of me, and I land in front of Annabeth.

"Hey Matia. It's training time." Annabeth says as she strokes my beak. I coo as an agreement.

"Okay. Training time! You have to fight airborne monsters on your ride. Weapons are encouraged, and try to bond with your ride! Have them feel like you are an extension of them and visa versa. Mount up!" Annabeth commands everyone.

"What about tack?" Tony yells.

"That is only for when you plan to leave for a journey. This is simulating us leaving with no notice. Now, mount up. Your bridles never come off your ride, so that is the only thing you need to ride them." Annabeth answers. She climbs on my back, and I do a test flap. We take off, and we are almost instantly attacked.

*MYLO POV*

What do you want to do?

 _Let's lift their projectile out of the air and drop them._

Okay.

We wheel around the sky, taking ammo right out of the monster's hands. I have never seen these monsters. They have brass wings, a serpent-like body, and a humanoid chest and head area. That means that they can shoot at us. After about 10 minutes of this, we finish off the last monster. We go to land, and Annabeth congratulates us. My brother, Tachy, looks very tired.

Hey, good job Tachy.

 **You too Mylo.**

We go trot to the stables to rest.

*BUCKY POV*

"So, we know that you have main weapons. But, what if you can only kill them with a sharp blade or something that is long? So, we will be teaching you how to use various swords. Last time you sparred, you used your specific weapons. Everyone, grab a sword." Annabeth tells us.

"So, this is how you hold it." Percy shows me how to hold a sword for the first time.

"Now, copy my motions." He slashes at a dummy. I do it too. We do this until I can do a jump-strike, where I slash as I jump and spin, then land with my sword in the dummy's chest.

"Good job Bucky." Percy congratulates me on being the first to do that. I look around, and Tony can't even swing the sword without dropping it.

"Cool. So, do you want to spar?" I ask Percy. Percy raises his eyebrow.

"Really? Okay then. I will go easier on you." He says as we get into a fighting stance.

He charges, and I block. I sweep my leg under him as I block him. I drop to the ground as he tries to do the same to me. I leap back up, and I block his attack. He is attacking in rapid succession, and I analyze his moves to see what I can attack. He tends to favor his right hand and foot. He also likes to slash and stab. I do a jump twist, and I catch him off guard. I use my leg to knock his sword out of his hand, and I point my blade at his neck.

"Good job Bucky! I was only going 9/10 hardcore on you!" Percy raises his hands in defeat.

"ANNABETH! COME HERE!" Percy yells at Annabeth. She comes over, and Percy tells her what just happened.

"Do you know what you just did, Bucky?" She asks me.

"No," I ask confused.

"You just defeated the greatest swordsman in 300 years, with a sword and only 9/10 of Percy's skills! He was barely going easy on you!" She screeches.

"Wow. Cool!" I respond.

"Ok, you can do hand to hand combat with Steve if you want, or we can have Leo get you your gauntlet." Annabeth calls Leo over.

"Sure. I guess I'll get the gauntlet." I follow Leo to the forges.

"Okay Bucky. Is that arm detachable? Cuz we have to make it so that you can't kill a demigod by accident with the Celestial Bronze arm." Leo asks as we enter his work area.

"Yeah. It is." I reply, and I press the secret button behind my ear. The arm hisses a bit, and I press another button above my eyebrow. The arm hisses again, and I take it off.

"Dude. That is seriously cool. Well, I am going to have to borrow this arm for an hour to get a replica made." Leo takes the arm.

"Oh okay." I mumble. I leave, and I go find Steve.

"Hey Buck! Woah. Where is your arm?" Steve asks me.

"Leo is making a replica of it." I simply reply. It isn't easy to walk with a lot of weight gone on one side. I feel lopsided.

"Okay, want to go walk around?" Steve asks me.

"No, I would rather sit and talk." I head towards the woods. I found a spot in the woods that was a clearing, with the remains of a metal treehouse. I fixed it up a bit. We go up into it, and we sit down.

Sorry about the short chapter. I needed something to add in, and I am losing ideas.


	11. What The Hades? Wings?

*PERCY POV*

Wow, Bucky can beat me while I am going a tiny bit easier on him. That is impressive.

"Hey, Wise Girl, wanna go swimming?" I turn to Annabeth.

"Sure Seaweed Brain" She follows me.

I bring her into the forest.

"Percy! The lake is that way!" She waves her arm in the opposite direction.

"But I have something to show you!" I whine.

"Fine." She continues on. Right before I can see it, I put a blindfold on her.

"Percy, why?" She questions.

"Its a surprise! Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." I answer.

I bring her to this awesome waterfall I found when I was doing agility practices with Nemo. Under the waterfall is a lagoon, complete with a coral reef. There is a small underground river that connects to the ocean. The huge lake nearby supplies the waterfall with water, fish, and a way to cleanse the lagoon. The river underground carries the gross water out. Behind the huge waterfall is a cave! I checked it out, and it is empty. I decided to decorate it a bit, and now I am taking Annabeth to it!

"Okay, step three steps forward, and you can look." I tell her. She takes of the blindfold and gasps.

"Okay, you said that you wanted to swim." I tell her. I pull her to the side of the lagoon, and I jump in. I feel so refreshed! She follows me in, and we go look at the coral reef.

"I have something else to show you." I tell her. I surround us in a bubble of water surrounding a bubble of air, and we float up through the waterfall.

"Percy! How did you find this?" She exclaims when she sees the picnic I have set up.

"I was training with Nemo. I had Leo set up some sweet additions too." I pick up a remote, and I hit the button labeled 'sunset'. The walls transform and they look like a sunset.

We sit and eat, watching the fake sunset. We then jump out the opening into the Lagoon. Surprisingly, it is very deep under the waterfall. We end up swimming to the bottom and saying hi to the local nymph. Her name is Thalassa. Greek for sea. We chat for a bit, and then we decide to return to the surface. It is almost nighttime, so we just set up in the cave. Leo made a collapsable bed for us.

"Good night Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispers.

"Good night Wise Girl." I whisper back, and I wrap my arms around her.

*DREAM*

"Hello Persesus." I hear a voice boom. Zeus. I look around, and the 12 Olympians plus Iris stand in front of me. I am in the Throne Room.

"Hello Uncle." I say with a small bow.

"We would like to thank you for all that you have done for us and the world. Each of us has a blessing we would like to give you, and you have one wish along with Annabeth. We will bring her in later in the night to bless her and give her her wish. I, Zeus, bless you, Percy Jackson, with the ability of flight without fear of being struck down." Zeus tells me. "I swear on the River Styx that no harm will come to you for flying." Thunder booms.

"I, Hera, bless you, Percy Jackson, that I will never throw you into another prophecy unless it is decreed by another being. I swear on the River Styx."

"I, Poseidon, bless you, Percy Jackson, with stronger abilities and a trident." hands me an eraser.

"I, Hades, bless you, Percy Jackson, with the abilities to shadow travel."

"I, Demeter, bless you, Percy Jackson, with the ability to create food when ever you wish."

"I, Ares, bless you, Perseus Jackson, to have the ability to master any weapon with less training."

"I, Athena, bless you, Perseus Jackson, with my blessing of you and Annabeth. I swear on the River Styx to not interfere. I also give you an owl for communication."

"I, Apollo, bless you, Percy Jackson, to have enough archery skills to not kill anyone in the vicinity other than the enemy."

"I, Artemis, bless you, Percy Jackson, with the ability to shapeshift to look like whatever you want, and to use those abilities. It works best as a wolf."

"I, Hephaestus, bless you, Percy Jackson, to be able to craft something useful in a time of need using the things around you."

"I, Aphrodite, bless you, Percy Jackson, with the knowledge that I will not complicate your's and Annabeth's love story anymore. I swear on the River Styx."

"I, Hermes, bless you, Percy Jackson, with the ability to be sneaky in case you need to steal something."

"I, Iris, bless you, Percy Jackson, to be able to group payments on Iris-Messaging. That means you do not have to pay it at that moment."

"Percy Jackson, what is your wish? Immortality is still an option." Zeus finishes.

"I wish to bring back those heroes who died in the wars who now live in Elysium. Specifically, Bianca, Luke, Silena, and Beckendorf." I tell him.

"As you wish. They will return to camp tomorrow, with full explanations of how they got there." Zeus waves his hand at his brother.

"Now, it is Annabeth's turn. You will have a dreamless night." Zeus waves his hand again, and I drift into nothingness.

*DREAM END*

Gods knows how much time had passed, I wake up.

*ANNABETH POV*

*DREAM*

I brace myself for a nightmare, then I see the Olympians and Iris. I am in the Throne Room with them.

"My lord." I say with a bow.

"Hello Annabeth. We would like to thank you for all that you have done to help us and the world. You are being given one wish that will be carried out. Percy had his blessings and turns. We bless you with the same things, except for the Hades." Zeus booms.

"I, Hades, bless you, Annabeth Chase, with a life without the fear of dying."

"So, what is your wish?"

"Um, I wish to be able to save Percy if he gets injured beyond the abilities of Nectar and Ambrosia." I request.

"It is done." Is all Zeus says. I am then thrown back into my body.

*DREAM END*

I feel a soft blanket over me, and I turn over to see Percy. He opens his eyes, and his eyes widen.

"What?" I ask.

"Um, did you get a dream where the gods blessed you?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you?" I answer confused.

"I think they took effect." The blanket is lifted off of me, and I see a 12 foot long gray wing with swirls of blue and green.

"What did you get? Because I got the same things as you except for Hades." I ask him.

"I got flight apparently, no more unnecessary quests from Hera, stronger abilities, shadow travel, food, weapon skills, an uninterrupted relationship from your mother, archery, shape shifting, crafting, no more complications from Aphrodite, thief skills, and an Iris-Messaging tab. I also got my one wish. I will tell you later." He finishes.

"Cool, I got a life without fear of death and my wish was to be able to save you from an injury that Nectar or Ambrosia couldn't heal." I tell him mine.

Percy sits up, and looks at both of his wings. 26 foot wingspan. 2 feet of that is his chest. He gives them a test flap, and they move a ton of air. We are lucky the cave is huge.

"Can I see your back?" I ask him.

He turns around, and I look at how the wings are attached. They are attached to long indentions under his shoulder blades. There is a small flap of skin that covers them. I run my finger over them, and I notice that it is possible for him to tuck them into the indentions.

"Percy, can you fold your wings?" I ask him. The wings fold up, and they rest against his back. The tips of the wings go down to his hips.

"Tell me if this hurts." I hold one of his wings, and I guide it into the indention.

"It's fine." He grunts a bit.

I do that to the other wing, and his back is just as smooth. The wings don't poke out any, in fact I tuck the flap of skin under the wing, so that his back appears normal.

"What did you do?" He asks me.

"I helped you fold away your wings. You may want to practice. The feathers feel thick enough to go under water." I tell him. "Extend your wing slowly."

He moves his wings until they pop out.

"Cool." Is all he says. He tucks them back in his back, and he puts on his shirt. I quickly take my dagger [forgot to mention this I think, but she has her dagger back] and I slice two holes in his shirt.

"What?" He looks at me.

"Try your wings. Your back looks normal when they are tucked in." I tell him. The wings fit though the holes perfectly.

"Thanks Wise Girl." He kisses me on the cheek. We pack up from last night, and we head out.

"I guess I will try to fly." He tells me. I call Matia, and I put the stuff in her saddle bag.

He unfurls his wings, and he runs and flaps at the same time. He ends up smacking into the ground.

"Here, I have an idea." I pat Matia's back. He gets on and we take off.

"So, what is your id-" Percy says, then I cut him off my shoving him off Matia. Birds learn this way, why shouldn't Percy?

Percy flies up to me, and smirks.

"Thanks Annabeth."

"No problem. Let's scare the camp." I tell him. I land and put on Matia's camouflage suit. It makes her look invisible. I put on my cap, and we take off again. Once we go over camp, Matia screeches like a bald eagle. Everyone looks up, and they see Percy gliding in circles around camp. I land Matia and I watch Percy descend.

"Annabeth! What is that?!" Someone yells. I just smile.

Percy makes it down, and I go over to hug him. My back feels really weird all of a sudden. I take my dagger, and I slice holes in my shirt. Everyone stares at us. I unfurl my 22 feet of wings. I have 11 feet of, blue-gradient-into-green with gray swirls, wings. I smile at Percy, and he wraps me in his wings.

"Annabeth! Percy! What happened?" I hear a voice yell. It can't be.

"LUKE!" I screech as I run towards the sound of the voice. I hug him tightly, with both my arms and wings.

"Annabeth, what happened? I was in Elysium, and now I am here?" Luke looks really confused.

"Hey Luke, I used my immortality version two wish on you and some others." Percy steps behind me and hugs both of us.

"No you didn't Seaweed Brain." I say in disbelief.

Then, I hear another voice, "Nico?! NICO?!" Bianca. I unwrap Luke to watch Bianca di Angelo get attacked by Nico's hug.

"BIANCA!" He screams. He is definitely crying right now.

Clarrise is next, "SILENA?! CHARLES?!"

I see the daughter of Aphrodite and the son of Hephaestus step out of the forest. I tuck in my wings as I go say hi to them. We spend the rest of the day catching up. After dinner, Percy and I leave the Campfire to fly around. It feels amazing to fly. When we land at the beach, we sit, letting our wings cool off from playing tag. Percy stands up, and he fiddles with his pocket.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you so much. I couldn't live without you. I promise to love you until the Styx freezes. I promise to propose to you. Annabeth Chase, do you accept this Promise Ring?" He kneels down and shows an owl ring with the greek inscription for, "Together? Together."

"YESS!" I scream in response. He slips on the ring, and he wraps me in his wings as he kisses me.


	12. Capture The Flagz

*Annabeth POV*

I stir awake, and I feel the downy softness of two wings. Percy's and mine. I open my eyes, and I lift my wing to stretch it. Percy's wing folds up and then stretches out over my wing. That keeps it in place. Percy mumbles, "Stay." It is really cute. I can't help, mentally and physically, but to snuggle in closer with him. My wing is under his wing, and his wing is cocooning both of us. About 5 minutes pass when Percy's wing lifts.

"Hey Wise Girl." He mutters with a kiss.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I murmur and I kiss him back.

My wings are getting uncomfortable, so I sit up. Apparently, Percy had the same idea.

"So, who's first to spread their wings?" Percy smirks. I don't even answer, My wings snap out, and I smell the ocean as Percy opens his. His wings are only 1 foot longer on each side, so he curls his wing around mine. He drags them in a slow swaying motion, as if we are ballroom dancing with wings. We stand up, and our hands find the places on each other's body, and we slow dance to no music. I stare into his deep, sea-green eyes. I notice something, something I didn't notice after 10 years.

"Percy, you have a silver ring around your pupil." I tell him.

"You have a sea-green ring around your pupil." Is how he replies. I summon some water, since I got the power from Poseidon, and I look in the reflection. I do have a small ring around my pupil. Must of been Aphrodite, showing that we belong together.

[Couldnt find a better pic. The yellow is replaced by the gray. Below, the yellow is replaced by sea-green]

I smile and kiss him one last time before I go get ready. Since Tyson isn't here, I use his shower. I watch Percy go into his bathroom, and I enter Tyson's. I admire my wings as I turn on the shower. One perk about living in a cabin of two, there is no shortage of water. Even if we had a normal amount of campers, Poseidon wouldn't let us run out of water. Another perk of being blessed by Poseidon, controlling the bathroom appliances without my hands.

Once I get dressed in my camp outfit, I go out to wait for Percy. I grab one of his shirts, and I work on hemming the holes for our wings. When I just slice the holes, they tend to shred. I have to fix that, since Percy impaled his finger with the needle when he tried.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy steps out wearing a towel on his head along with his camp outfit.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. You are the son of Poseidon, you don't need a towel." I tell him as I loop my arms around his neck.

"But I look good." He mumbles and then kisses me.

He takes the towel off, and we head outside. I see Luke in front of Cabin 6, probably waiting for me. I spread my wings, and I take off and land behind him. I cover his eyes with my wings, and I whisper, "I missed you."

He whips around, and he hugs me.

"I'm sorry about everything. I was, like, watching my body do things. It was like I was being pushed out of my body. I was just fed up with the gods and their prophecies, and then right before he possessed me, I realized what I had done." He whispers.

"I forgive you. I always have, ever since you gave me that dagger. I always knew you would have some bumps, but I knew you would come around to be the best person you could ever be." I whisper back.

"Hey Luke!" We are interrupted by my Seaweed Brain flapping his wings.

"PERCY! WATCH OUT!" Reyna almost flies into Percy on Viribus.

"Hey Perce! I see you are still not dead!" Luke yells at him.

Percy lands, and all three of us take a walk before breakfast.

*BUCKY POV*

Ugh, where am I? Oh yeah, me and Steve spent the night in the treehouse I found.

"Buck?" I hear Steve mumble. I look over at him, and he is awake.

"Hey Stevie." I give him a quick kiss. "You hungry? It's almost sunrise."

"Yeah," He grunts as he gets up. "Let's go."

"Can you help me up?" I mutter, remembering Valdez has my arm.

He helps me up, and we walk back to the forges.

"VALDEZ!" I scream.

"WHATTTY?!" His voice rings against the metal.

"I need my arm back!"

"Ok." He comes out to where we are, and he give me back my arm. I notice something is off.

"Did you do something to this arm?" I question.

"I had Tony help add a storage place, lessen the amount of wires, and also make it non-magnetic." He answers.

"Ok, but knowing Tony, he probably added some stuff." I mumble.

We walk out, and we go sit at the beach, waiting for breakfast.

*REYNA POV*

I open my eyes, and I panic for a moment. I'm not at Camp Jupiter. I am at Camp Halfblood in the Ares Cabin. I tiptoe out, and I whistle for Viribus.

"Hey boy, wanna go for a fly and watch the sunrise?" I pat his beak. He squawks.

I jump on his back, and we take off. I end up almost running into Percy, who is hovering over Luke and Annabeth.

"PERCY! WATCH OUT!" I scream as Percy drops a couple feet. Viribus pulls up right before his talons hit Percy's wing. Wait, WINGS?! I am going to have to ask what happened. Viribus finds a nice, tall tree, and we land and watch the sunrise.

*THALIA POV*

"So, Bianca, are you going to join again?" I ask as I pack up my bag.

"Maybe, I don't want to have to put Nico through all that happened again, though." She looks down in frustration.

"That was the prophecy's fault. Not your's." I tell her. I finish packing, and I walk into the camp, and I see Luke, Percy, and Annabeth.

"LUKE!" I screech as I run up to him and punch him.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I punch him one more time.

"I missed you too Thalia." He says as he rubs his arms. I see a shadow on the ground, and it's a wing. Never mind, FOUR. I smell the ocean and lemons. I turn around, and I see Annabeth with sea-green wings and gray swirls, and Percy with gray wings and sea-green swirls.

"You have some serious explaining to do." I tell them.

*NICO POV*

I wake up to Will.

"Hey Sunshine." He mutters and he kisses me.

"Hey Significant Annoyance." I mutter back.

I remember that Bianca came back last night, and I sit up to look for her. She is gone. Was it all a dream? I start to cry a bit.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Will takes my face in his hands.

"I thought Bianca came back yesterday." I feel the first tear run down.

Will doesn't say anything but drags me outside. It is still dewy cold, before the sunrise. I see a flash of silver in the forest, and then the face I missed for so long.

"BIANCA!" I scream and I hug her.

"Hey little bro. I missed you too." She hugs me back.

"So, are you joining the Hunters again?" I fear that she didn't.

"I think I will." She replies. "Who's that?" She points at my boyfriend, who followed me.

"Will Solace," He bows. "Since you are the eldest, technically, woman of his family, I ask for your permission to date Nico di Angelo." Will is trying to be formal, and it is really cute.

"You're gay Nico?" She looks at me. I nod. "Whatever makes you happy." She smiles as I hug her again. Today is going to be a good day.

*PERCY POV*

We walk to breakfast, and Luke is still asking about my wings.

"So, let me get this straight, the gods blessed you, and you and Annabeth got wings from Lord Zeus?" He is so confused.

"Yes."

"How much weight can you carry?"

"We are not helping as carriers for you." I reply.

"Can I feel them?" Annabeth and I stretch out one wing each, and he strokes both of them.

"Percy, your's feels like you just took a swim. Annabeth, your's feels like an owl's." He tells us. I never noticed that my wings always felt damp. Annabeth was a lot quieter when flying, though. All of a sudden, a wave of owls dive bomb us. They all miss us, except two. A gray owl with green wing tips, and a light blue owl with gray wing tips. The blue one lands on my shoulder, and the gray one lands on Annabeth's shoulder.

Hello master. [When Percy, Okeanos, and Sofos are talking, underlined is Okeanos and Bold is Sofos. The demigod is always italic.]

 _Hello, what is your name?_

You must name me.

 _Okeanos?_

Yes, I like that.

 **Hello Percy. My name is Sofos. I am Annabeth's owl.**

"Annabeth, can you understand my owl?" I ask Annabeth as we sit down.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep."

"What is going on?" Luke asks me.

"Lady Athena's blessing." I tell him. I am trying not to get on her bad side.

"Okay. So, you have wings and owls. Interesting." Luke is so confused.

Soon, everyone is here. Thalia decides to sit at the Artemis table, but Bianca sits with us. Chiron allows us and family to sit together. Luke is sitting with the Hermes cabin though.

"Why do you have holes in your shirts?" Leo asks Annabeth and I.

"If you didn't witness the spectacle last night, this is why." Annabeth nudges me and I spread my wings. She spreads hers too.

"DUDE! SWEET!" Leo yells. I fold my wings and tuck them in, and I go burn some blue waffles. When I sit back down, we just catch up after years of not seeing Bianca.

*ANNABETH POV*

I am so happy that Nico has his sister back, Luke is back, and Silena and Charles are back! We go on our run, and the Avengers are getting a lot better with not throwing up or getting dragged. They have gotten about two minutes faster each, where most of them can keep up with the 11.

"So, we have completed boot camp. We will be tossing you into an obstacle course. We just tried this, but this was specifically for eagles. You will be doing a mixture. We have romans, friendly monsters, nymphs, dryads, demigods, and the occasional monster from the gods. This is about teamwork and using your skills to help each other. You have two hours to complete this. We completed it in an hour and a half. Bruce has to be protected again. Bruce, if you do go green, use what Nico taught you. Control the beast, don't let it control you. After this obstacle course, we will let you teach us how to fight with your weapons. We have the Apollo Cabin to heal you, and our eagles are trained to catch a falling demigod. Blunt ammo only. No maiming or killing. Only knocking out." I tell the Avengers.

"Everyone, line up in front of the pavilion." I tell them.

"Τρία! Δύο! Ενας! Πηγαίνω!" I yell, and I take to the air to watch.

The attacks are a lot like what we went through [other book talks about it, I don't feel like writing them again], and then the romans attack. The eagles prevent their rides from going more than 100 feet high, and they are surrounded by the Romans. They start to blind them with Stan, and then they use their eagles to distract the Romans as they sneak out. I see Bruce start to transform.

"CONTROL THE BEAST BRUCE!" I scream as he goes full Hulk. I have never seen him as the Hulk, and he is huge. He helps shield the team from the Hunters of Artemis's arrows. The attacks go on and on, until they finish. They finish with 10 minutes to spare. Natasha helps Bruce transform back into Bruce. I land and check out the injuries with Will. The most was a gash from Tony getting a cut from Stan's talons when they were spinning.

"Good job guys! Now, let's spend the rest of the day off. We will start Sunday. We think the attacks will happen in 10 days, giving us another week of training." I tell them.

We head to lunch, and after lunch, I spread my wings and I take Percy with me.

"Annabeth, you know I can fly, right?" He looks up at me. I notice that he is a lot lighter than he used to be, but he looked the same. I drop him, and I watch him unfurl his beautiful wings and rise up to me. We end up flying to Sally's apartment, and paying her a visit.

 _Sofos!_

 **Yes Annabeth?**

 _Can you send a thought into a mortal's mind?_

 **Yes.**

 _Can you send this message to Sally Jackson?_

 **I am listening.**

 _We are visiting, and we have a couple surprises for you._

 **As you wish Annabeth.** And with that, she flew away toward's Sally's apartment.

We make it over there, and Sally has the window open. We land on the fire escape and crawl through the window. Percy has gotten taller, probably around the 6.5 feet range now. I am probably 6 feet tall now.

"PERCY!" Sally runs up and hugs him.

"ANNABETH!" She turns and hugs me.

"Hey Mom." Percy says.

"Hey Sally." I say.

"So, what is the surprise?" She asks. Before Percy can reveal it, I tell her to pick Percy up.

"I'm not sure if I can." She says.

"Just try." I tell her. If we can fly, then our bones must be hollow. We also got taller to accommodate the wings and air sacks.

She picks Percy up with some struggle. We must of lost at least a half of our weight. Percy used to be about 200 hundred pounds.

"How many pounds did you loose?!" She exclaims.

"Both of us lost about 3/4 of our bone mass." I answer.

"How?"

"The Gods gave us the power of flight."

"Okay, but what does losing all of that weight have to do with it?"

I nudge Percy, and he opens his wings. The room is too small for his full wingspan, so he keeps them at half length. The room smells like the ocean, and Sally's eyes widen.

"Wow."

I open mine, and the room is a mixture of the ocean and lemons. I'm not sure why lemons, but that is the shampoo I use.

"Wow." Sally gasps again. "Can you fly with them?"

"Yes."

"We have something else to tell you, three things." I tell her.

"Wow, so mysterious today." Sally says as she sits down.

I hold up my hand, and I show her the promise ring.

"I got a promise ring."

"Congratulations!" She hugs me.

"I also have Percy's powers, but not as strong." I summon some water from the kitchen, and I create a crown for Percy.

"Last one, Luke, Bianca, Silena, and Charles are back!" Percy says.

"I'm so happy for you! How is Luke?" She exclaims.

"He is confused at what happened, but he is happy to be back."

After an hour of talking, we have to go back to camp.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Mom." Percy hugs Sally one more time.

We go out to the fire escape, and Sally comes to watch us. I shove Percy off first, and then I jump off. Percy extends his huge wings and gets carried towards Long Island Sound. I extend my wings, and I fly right over Percy. Our wings flap in sync, and we don't hit wings. We land in the lake, and we share an underwater kiss. We don't have to make a bubble anymore, since I can breath underwater too.

When we get out, I remember something. "Percy,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"What?"

"It's our anniversary dummy!"

"Oh, well then." He grabs me and throws me back in the lake. I flap my wings as I go airborne, and I end up with my wings out underwater. I look up, and Percy dives in with his wings out. I wrap my wings around his lower body and my arms around his neck. His wings wrap around my upper body and he wraps his arms around my waist. We kiss and we stay their for a good hour, until a nymph tells us that the dinner horn sounded. We climb out of the water, and I have to dry my wings off. The wings are so thick to be quiet, that the water is just kept in there. I may have to have Will help me. I end up walking to dinner with dripping wet wings and a dry body. Percy sticks out his wings to be nice. When we walk with our wings out to the side, the tips drag across the ground.

"Hey Percy, Hey Annabeth." Piper welcomes us to the table. We go perform our sacrifices, and we sit down. Everyone scooted over to give us the sunny side of the table.

"Hey Will, Jason, can you help me?" I ask the boys once we finish dinner.

"Yeah, what's up?"Jason walks up to me with Will.  
"I went swimming with Percy, but he threw me in the lake. I had my wings out. Can you dry off my wings? I have feathers that are very thick, so I couldn't take the water out of them." I turn around to show them the wings.  
"Jason, you get the left wing, I got the right wing." Wil steps to the right, and I feel my wing heating up. At the same time, my other wing is getting blowdried. My right wing finishes first, so I start to fix my feathers so that they lay right. When Jason is done, a gust of wind lays down those feathers for me.  
"So, word of advice: get a huge blowdryer or don't use your wings underwater." Jason jokes. I laugh. I still will swim with them probably. I just need to figure out how to thin out the feathers.  
"Hey Annabeth." Percy walks up to me and holds my hand.  
"Hey Percy. I finally got my wings dry. JASON! CAN YOU BLOWDRY PERCY'S?" I yell across camp.  
"BRO! YOU COULDN'T JUST CONTROL THE WATER?!" Jason screams. He comes stomping towards us, and I hold Percy's wings out. The gust of wind comes, and his wings feel soft and silky. I feel mine, and they feel the same. Percy's no longer feels wet. Maybe the water was there from being formed. I summon a ball of water, and I drop it on my wing. It rolls right off. Maybe I had to take a small swim before they were waterproof. We go for Capture The Flag [The story is supposed to be on a Saturday, but I needed a capture the flag. The story is now on a Friday. They have Saturday off.].  
"Okay, so the teams are: Red: Camp. Blue: Hunters of Artemis. Chiron and I have decided to add a team when the Romans visit: Yellow: Romans. We will have a three-way game once a month with the Romans. You need to get both flags to win. You can steal your flag back. The rules for hiding your team's flag doesn't transfer to the captured flag. BREAK" We split up into our groups, and it is sad to see Bianca and Nico seperate for the first time today. I look at the map, and the forest is split into thirds. We have the west side next to the beach.  
"So, Avengers will take care of arial attacks, along with Percy and I. Will will be in a tree to snipe Hunters of Artemis. Percy and I have bows and arrows. Ares, in front. Demeter will be first line of defence for the flag, 200 yard radius from the flag. Hecate is second line at 100 yards. The 11 is the third line at 50 yards, while Piper and Nico will be the last line at 25 yards. The rest of camp will be attacking with the Ares Cabin, except for Cabin 6. They will be skirting around the edges of the enemy to try and find the flag. The Ares Cabin will split in two, and take half of camp with each. They will target one of the other teams. Whatever side Clarrise is on, you go Hunter side. The flag will be near the beac-" I get cut off by Bucky.  
"Steve and I found a treehouse that we can set up defences in." He looks around. "Sorry, I interuppted."  
"No, that is a really good idea. Hephaestus, get on it."  
We find the treehouse, and the Hephaestus kids get to work. 10 mintes later, Chiron. blows the conch. Percy and I launch into the air with the Avengers, and we start flying over the forest.

The Hunters are in the trees, sniping us down. We dodge the arrows, with Bucky and Sam blocking most of them. Percy and I break some of the bows and branches that the Hunters are using, and they go down. Once all of the arrows stop flying at us, we fly over to the Roman side.

 _SOFOS!_

 **Yes Annabeth?** Sofos appears next to me.

 _Go get an update from Malcom_. Tell him how to send a message back. Ok?

 **Very well.** She banks to the side and she goes to the CHB portion of the forest.

A minute later, she returns.

 **Malcom says that they have the Roman's flag. They have hidden it in a hole under the tree under the metal treehouse.**

 _Thank you Sofos. You are dismissed_. She flies away, and I start to shoot down the archers for the Romans who are coming towards our flag.

"Percy, wanna get down there?" I look over at him.

"Of course. Need to stretch my arms now." He banks right and spirals down.

"AVENGERS! STAY UP HERE. Your job is to disable the defenses and forces from the air." I yell at the Avengers.

Percy and I land, and we whip out our weapons. Romans stab more than slashing, so I take that to my advantage. In less than ten minutes, the Romans are knocked out, and we take the weapons back to our base. I see the Hunters are watching us, so we land on the far side of our territory and run the rest of the way.

"WEAPONS!" I scream as I see the Treehouse. Everyone runs up to us and grabs something.

We take to the sky again, and after half an hour, we land in a tree. I land on a branch that broke under me, and my wings are still extended. My right wing hits the tree, and I land on my left wing. The fall was too fast for me to pull in my wings. The pain is instant. I feel nothing but agonizing pain. I had worse in the Pit, but this is even stronger than the poison dagger.

My vision goes blurry, and I see a wave of gray go over me. "ANNABETH!" I hear a faint, buzzing sound. The figure shakes me.

"Percy." I slur as my vision starts to go black.

I open my eyes to a bright light and the wind. I twitch my hand, and I feel feathers. I hear two voices, Will and Percy. I can't understand them. I black out again. I wake up once again when I get jostled as I am carried off of the eagle. I see black once again. When I finally open my eyes for more than 5 seconds, I am on my stomach on a bed with a hole under it. I guess it is so that I can breath. I manage to turn my head to the side, and I see my Seaweed Brain in a chair. He has his hands in his hair, looking very tired and distressed. I also see that both of my wings are out, but one is in a cast and the other is fully extended.

"Seaweed Brain." I mumble under my breath. His head bolts up, and looks at me. He gets up and kneels next to the bed. He holds my hand and squeezes it comfortingly.

"Annabeth! I thought you would never wake up." His beautiful eyes start to show a film of tears.

"How long?" I ask.

"It's Sunday morning."

"I was out for a day and a half?" I widen my eyes.

"Yes. We have to go to Stark Tower today."

"Okay. Can you get Will? He will yell at me if I just leave. A doctor yelling at you means that you won't live much longer." I tell him.

He gets up and gets Will.

"So, Annabeth. On a scale of 1-10, how bad is the pain? No moving." He clicks his pen and hovers it over his clipboard.

"I would say about a 4. A scale of normal pain, or the pain scale of hell and back? Because in that case, it would be a 2."

"Okay, I see you have your humor back. Now, put your head back in the hole, and tell me when you feel any kind of pain.." He brushes his hand against my right wing. He then moves onto putting his whole hand on it. After that, he lifts it up slowly. When he gets to a 45 degree angle, it hurts. "Stop." I grunt.

"Okay, so on your right wing, you dislocated it from hitting the tree, and you also scraped it up pretty badly. You won't be flying for a while because of that and your left wing. Let's look at that." He gets up and goes to my other wing.

"So, this is in a cast for a while. With Nectar and Ambrosia, it will probably be good in two days. Don't jostle it too much for the first day and a half. Do physical excercises the rest of that day. Percy, can you open your wings? Once you can do this," He moves Percy's wings in multiple directions. "With no pain and very fast, then take a small flight. After that test flight, you are good to go." He gives me that piece of paper, which has instructions. "Tomorrow at lunch time, I can cut it off for you."

"Okay, thanks Will." I sit up and I feel a slight breeze. My cheeks instantly go red. I am in a sports bra, tailored to go over my wings. It isn't one that I own.

"Please tell me at least Piper changed me." I blush even harder.

"Yes, Annabeth. Piper changed you, while Thalia held your wings away." Will tells me. I exhale and I sit on the edge of the bed. "Percy, can I have one of your sweatshirts?" I ask.

"Yeah." He gets up and vapor-travels to his cabin. He come back with a Goode High Swimming Team sweatshirt with his last name on the back. His number is 3. Perfect.

I fold up my right wing and slip the hoodie over my cast. I have this weird bulge, but I can't put on a shirt with my cast. Percy helps me off the bed, and I end up leaning against him. I haven't been out this long in a while. We walk to the pavilion, where lunch is being served. Will runs up to me, and give me my ambrosia for the meal. I get a small chunk to eat, and I taste blue waffles. Interesting, it changed. I go burn some of my spaghetti, and I sit with the 11.

"ANNABETH! Your awake!" Piper sits down.

"Yeah." I groan a bit when I sit down.

We talk and eat lunch, then we all get up and go get the Avengers.

Whoo! Long one! I just didn't know when to stop, and I have to say that this is definitely my longest chapter out of any book! 4723 WORDS!


	13. Athena Test (Not Really)

*ANNABETH POV*

"Okay! Call your rides or fly there! Time to go to Stark Tower!" Steve calls for us.

"Percy, help me up please." I turn to Percy.

"Okay Wise Girl." He helps me stand up without jostling my cast.

Percy picks me up, and flies me to the tower. We end up getting there first, since the others had to wait for their rides. After a couple seconds, Jason and Pietro arrive. A couple minutes later, everyone else shows up.

"So. First, we will be giving you the intelligence test. This is protocol, but it is okay if you fail. If you have no effort shown, you will be taking it again." Tony shows us to a room full of cubicles.

"Percy, can you help me sit down?" I find a cubicle.

"Sure. Hey, Tony! Can we have a stool?" He asks the Avengers.

"Why?"

"Annabeth has a hurt wing, and she can't put any pressure on it."

"Okay." Steve gives me a stool, and Percy helps me get situated.

He sits in the cubicle right next to me. The test is pretty easy, like how to load a gun, combat moves, and basic riddles. I am the first to finish.

"Percy! Can you help me?" I call.

"No helping!" Tony yells at us, but Percy ignores him. He comes over, and helps me off the stool. He goes back to work, while I stand in the waiting area.

By the time everyone finishes, it is already dinner time. I get my Nectar and Ambrosia, and i eat some pizza. My wing feel great now, so I IM Will to see if he can take the cast off early.

"Well, have Percy take you here. We need to do some checks if you want it off now."

"Okay."

Percy brings me to the infirmary, and Will brings me to the X-ray room. I look at the X-ray, and I see a fully mended bone.

"Okay, so let me just cut this off, and you will start the physical training." He grabs a saw, and I clench Percy's hand. The saw just feels like a small vibrating back scratcher. A moment later, my wing feels free. I gently extend my wing, and it doesn't hurt. It just feels sore.

"Okay. So, Percy, can you take out your wing for me?" Will stands up.

"Can you do this?" He moves Percy's wing to extend to the full length. I do it too. Will moves Percy's wing to curl around himself, and I do it too. This goes on, until we go outside, and I take off. I feel like it's been a week instead of a day and a half! I fly back to the tower with Percy, and everyone looks at us.

"And where have you been?" Leo asks.

I just extend both wings.

"Your cast is off?! That's awesome!" Piper exclaims.

"Well, you missed the movie voting. We get to watch X-men Apocalypse." Leo sits on the couch. I grab a box of pizza, and Percy sits on the couch with his left wing out. I nestle inside it, and we eat pizza as we watch the movie.

When the movie is over, Percy and I decide to take a night time flight. Our room has a balcony, and it is the perfect size for us to spread our wings. We fly over Central Park, around the Chrysler Building, over the Rockefeller Center, around the Empire State Building, and we land on the Statue of Liberty.

"The City That Never Sleeps." Percy says as we look out on the city.

"You remember that fact?" I tease.

"Yes Wise Girl."

All of a sudden, I get a tingle down my spine.

"Someone is watching us Percy." I scan the area.

"How? We are at the top of the Statue of Liberty." He replies.

I turn around, and I see a tall man with green and black clothing. I leap up, and I draw my dagger.

"Who are you, and how did you get up here?" I snarl.

"Oh my name isn't that important. What is important, is what is your name?" He drawls. [IDK if that is the right word]

"Victoria." I give him a fake name.

"I'-" Percy starts, then is cut off by the man.

"I was asking this princess." He doesn't even look at Percy.

"So, Victoria, I saw you fly. I have never seen a Midgardian with wings." He continues.

" _Percy, only Thor uses the term, Midgaridian. This must be his brother, Loki_." I turn to Percy.

"Victoria, how would you like to accompany me on a little flight around Manhattan?" He holds out his hand.

"You can't fly." I growl, seeing where this was going.

"Oh yes I can." He spreads his arms, and 20 feet of green and black wings pop out of his back. He flaps them a tiny bit, and I know he still can't.

"You don't know how to fly. I can see it in the way you flap." I say.

"Well, can you teach me?" He closes his wings a bit.

"No." Is all I say, before grabbing Percy and flying away.

When we are flying over Camp, there is a bright green flash, and the man is flying with us.

"Well, I figured it out!" He continues with flirting.

"Loki. I know it's you. I have a FIANCE." I spat.

"How dare you make such assumptions of who I am?" He says.

"Only a powerful DEMIGOD would use that formal kind of grammar." I retort.

"Fine. I will have you as my bride, Victoria.." He gestures for my last name.

"Shut up if you value your life. My fiancé and I defeated Gaea and Kronos. Titan of Time and the Primodrdial Deity of the Earth. We survived litteral Greek Hell. If anyone should be my husband, it is him." I turn a bit to look at Percy.

"And my name isn't Victoria." I hiss as I bank with Percy to the ocean. We dive in, and we are soon followed by Loki.

"mbmbmmlllemmmblle" I can't understand what he is saying. He is holding a bubble of air. I laugh.

"You need an air bubble! Another reason why I am the fiance of the son of Poseidon!" I am almost to the breaking point. I bring Percy up to the surface, and we swim for the beach. I get on my knees, and I pray to the one goddess I thought I would never talk to willingly.

"Lady Aphrodite. Please help me. I never thought I would ask for your help, but the demigod Loki is trying to break me and Percy up. Please help me, erase his feelings or something." I mutter as I summon Leo's powers and I burn a piece of a granola bar I have. A couple seconds later, Loki arrives. At the same time, a flash of pink zaps into existence.

"My my, Loki. You are in Greek Territory. This is the pair of the centry! I would never let you be wedded to Ann-" I cut Aphrodite off.

"It's Victoria, I don't need him to know my name, or my finance's." I interrupt.

"As I was saying, I would never let you be wedded to Victoria Clearwater. Perry Johnson is her fiancé. He is more than worthy for her." She waves her hand, and I can see the affection melt away in Loki's eyes.

"Very well. Good day." He makes a portal, and he jumps through.

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite." I get on one knee.

"Of course Annabeth. Good luck." She winks, and we avert our eyes as she blasts back to Olympus.

"So, you called me your fiancé?" Percy looks confused.

"Y,yess." I say.

"Was that a proposal?"

"Maybe." I tease.

"Well, it is tradition for the man to propose, but when have we ever stuck to tradition willingly?!" Percy exclaims and he kisses me. He pulls out a box, and he slips on an owl ring.

"I was going to propose to you tonight." He chuckles.

"Well, you have to be faster. Let's go to bed." We walk to Cabin 3 instead of Stark Tower, and I fall asleep in his wings.


	14. Initiation

p data-p-id="97a140628d37058ee44506ed20f6f155"*PERCY POV*/p  
p data-p-id="8e79fae705d298c5d0d2406c3292c0fd"I wake up to the smell of the ocean and lemons. I look to my left, and I see Annabeth. My Wise Girl. My fiancé./p  
p data-p-id="55a4d04a117bd01066749e5a6caa61ef""Hey Annabeth." I whisper./p  
p data-p-id="53f5c77c9cb87fed4ffa47fcea4ebd3a""Hey Percy." She mumbles./p  
p data-p-id="11ad90efd66aaa8c20d65f1134c28f32""We have to get up, the Avengers will be wondering where we are." I say./p  
p data-p-id="8059fc6c18b29b634a77d352b8b7237a""Huh, you are waking me up for once?" She sits up and stretches her beautiful green wings./p  
p data-p-id="5cbaa41d762a364a7f4f6bfea8126ea0""Yeah." I sit up and do the same. She goes and takes a shower, while I put on some camp clothes. She comes out in some camp clothes, and her dagger strapped to her waist./p  
p data-p-id="f24a0bfba15b7f133f2828494b39ddcb""Let's go." She walks out and spreads her wings. I follow her, and we land on Stark Tower a minute later. We walk down to the kitchen and grab some food to eat./p  
p data-p-id="df45a9bb958b6d4239087173a91c3337""Where the Hades were you?!" Steve yells as he comes into the kitchen./p  
p data-p-id="a784570b5e4f351317320b150060f069""We were getting Loki off of our tail. He was trying to get Annabeth to be his bride." I say, venom dripping on the last word./p  
p data-p-id="ab997ae41632f817508dc87a7a90cada""Loki? Brother of mine?" Thor steps in./p  
p data-p-id="0374ba0d6260d7f40fd32d8b7d7ec47b""Yes. He called Annabeth Princess and all of that schist. Lady Aphrodite helped us." I say./p  
p data-p-id="5f7db694cbfed3b64a5e08692ed99120"At that moment, the 11 walk in./p  
p data-p-id="1f9c7ea4dc85f06ca2f7edf9ac949e6f""ANNABETH PALLAS CHASE. IS THAT A HINT OF METAL I SEE ON YOUR HAND?!" Piper shrieks./p  
p data-p-id="c398a60fbce60df0273be390590f7817""It's Annabeth Pallas JACKSON." Annabeth says./p  
p data-p-id="94e65c44fe4b2c16022e47cc10e862f2""When did you get proposed to?!" She squeals as she hugs Annabeth./p  
p data-p-id="fb17bf68bd8aae7aa339c3c79812d763""Funny story. Loki was trying to get Annabeth to marry him, but she kept calling me her fiancé. She proposed to me. The same night I was going to propose to her." I chuckle. Jason comes up to me, and he fist bumps me./p  
p data-p-id="8baf706322e9d41019016c30df5125fc""Good job bro!"/p  
p data-p-id="592ac53080f361eee7dd904d33e5f758"Everyone celebrates, and then Tony walks in./p  
p data-p-id="1fce7a2f4af2e605b4797ca305adf48f""What's the coooooommotion?" He yawns./p  
p data-p-id="8070124f1d324456efb6c3d492ad4db9""Annabeth is a Jackson!" Piper squeals. That woke Tony up. He drops his bagel, and he stares at us./p  
p data-p-id="194253a84a3b7f6ff381aa12256ccb91""You guys are like, not even old enough to friggin VOTE! You are married already?!" He exclaims./p  
p data-p-id="7833543dd8c98075bb13f28282e6fb91"[They are still 17]/p  
p data-p-id="58342d2016857049ba0a1b6d8372a0ff""Yes. We have been through hell, and we have been blessed by Poseidon, Athena, and Aphrodite." Annabeth snaps./p  
p data-p-id="208cc46305b77a5955a03cdfb1b78a1e""Well, alright. Just don't have a ten year old running around before you are 30." He shrugs and goes to the fridge. I blush hard, and so does Annabeth./p  
p data-p-id="4b27b4dd7f5a1ead11fd2e9f3091005b""Tooonnnyyy!" Pepper groans. She walked in just as he said that./p  
p data-p-id="ea8cef5a7344efa34de54fb4eb70df33""What Pepper?" He asks as he pecks her cheek./p  
p data-p-id="b0e4633459329818c9c5e582354a06e8""Don't embarrass them. I heard that they have a four-foot saytr as their coach. He is vicious. I bet he can teach them." She picks up a cup of coffee./p  
p data-p-id="95360261dab41e36b61a38e4fb30c641""Yeah, we know that for sure." Jason chuckles./p  
p data-p-id="029b6b30cda776095619d459a7263006""So what's today? I got the okay to fight and stuff." Annabeth asks as she gets a thumbs up from Will./p  
p data-p-id="97488f425cd6ff85ea9db1a61003d44c""We will be teaching you how to shoot various guns." Steve says./p  
p data-p-id="e97810bb35d6d881f5e25fd14cfc22a7""Ummmm, word of advice. Don't give me or Leo a gun." I say. Then, a silver ball of light zaps into existence./p  
p data-p-id="87d7c9dc674633850e7fd144004582db""Perseus. Do you not remember your blessing from me? You are able to shoot various weapons without killing an ally." The globe says. I get on a knee, and I reply, "Yes Lady Artemis."/p  
p data-p-id="f5a53572fa32fdc772befba234db69a1""Thank you." The ball disappears, and I look disappointed./p  
p data-p-id="765a732c36e9812042f87d49582799cb""I didn't want to shoot guns today. I wanted to try arial combat other than a bow and arrow." I say./p  
p data-p-id="39241704328efef2ad4388f8a1da44d3""We can do that on break." Annabeth tells me. I smile. We look into each other's eyes, green into gray and gray into green, and we smile at the thought of just us flying around./p  
p data-p-id="07f590b063782a591c94203aa2d8be70""Kool, so. I have something groundbreaking!" Leo exclaims, breaking the moment. I frown at him./p  
p data-p-id="23e4693363016afc0ad12840251db317""Valdezzzz..." Annabeth says warningly./p  
p data-p-id="32e167c60973057d3d347e09a7af6317""Well, I have had a revelation. We call you two Percabeth, but now it can be... LOVEBIRDS!" He screams. I whip out my wings, and I chase after him./p  
p data-p-id="91edb62f6ccacc3cf5ee57c46f85b60f""Annabeth! Time to practice arial combat!" I yell as I hold Leo to the wall with my elbow./p  
p data-p-id="08fae0de556aaf6adc7cc7a6f5ab9bc1"Annabeth is with me on that. She takes Leo's left arm, and I take his right arm. We run to the window, and we throw ourselves outside onto a draft./p  
p data-p-id="9e374c0b1b112a1809846d1deb11b575""AHHHHHHH!" Leo shrieks./p  
p data-p-id="4f8068016f1d623dab2b0751ed86dbd2"I call Okeanos./p  
p data-p-id="be22228a940e0affeffaeca5e9adc1c7"emHey./em/p  
p data-p-id="9370fa2cae5cd89ec9b419acee98c269"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Hey Percy./span/p  
p data-p-id="070ceb8b3927b87d7f32b89fcd3e46aa"emCan you act like a phone kind of?/em/p  
p data-p-id="9fd5bc15f31e1bf587951fcec8de256f"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Yes, sadly./span/p  
p data-p-id="e43c8e5ed71200a242b93e8e4138ffe7"emOkay. Annabeth!/em/p  
p data-p-id="f3867bc3f02461f8ba2a443af657d287"span style="text-decoration: underline;"What?!/span/p  
p data-p-id="4a47ae2c0c2a167bd6c4c754316a6449"emDrop him on three! Then, pick him up on 6!/em/p  
p data-p-id="db2acba25845dceec9c8fcf35ba26630"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Ok./span/p  
p data-p-id="900019fa233e608091ba641d50d69b81"emOne./em/p  
p data-p-id="fdb02803abc46fba06ce1cc96d6399c5"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Two./span/p  
p data-p-id="789c7bc4366fe552fb4ea19532b4c953"emThree!/em/p  
p data-p-id="d82360065cb33f831d6ba020f9f22abb"We drop Leo, and he is cursing us profusely./p  
p data-p-id="eea08ebba8e31b9699df161ef4805e34"emFive! /emI scream in my head as we dive down to him./p  
p data-p-id="77d53895bd7536cf8e3b6e0a70a7c528"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Six!/span We make contact, and we lift him back to the tower./p  
p data-p-id="c9536b08047d3abc72dbf54c533ab957""OH MY GODS PERCY AND ANNABETH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He runs into the kitchen, and grabs a rolling pin. Now we are two kids running away from a small Latino elf chasing us with a rolling pin and cursing us out./p  
p data-p-id="3bf3458e3b0a1d4dfd5aa90a8165070b""CALYPSO! HEEELLLPPPP!" I scream. All of a sudden, I hear Leo struggling. I look back, and I see him wrapped in vines./p  
p data-p-id="246d8dd4a2648ed09c831ea071359b5f""Okay! Avengers! STOP!" Steve yells. We stop, and Leo gets unwrapped./p  
p data-p-id="2b8b4124ceb2f40097d24e5161790793""So, pick a partner, one demi and one avenger." Steve says./p  
p data-p-id="37f9c6ae1dd97548104dd5beda0ea472"I pick Annabeth, duh, and Natasha./p  
p data-p-id="1666c5a1cfb342202ebedcef12a51f76""So. These are the guns that are most common. This is how you load it..." Natasha says, but then I stop listening. I am watching her, and I basically absorb everything. Later, I can squeeze my sponge-of-a-brain to learn. When it's my turn, I use my muscle memory to repeat everything she did./p  
p data-p-id="b75f343ff9b18e38f44eb13643a8dbb3""Good job Percy, even though I could tell your mind was somewhere else." Natasha congratulates me./p  
p data-p-id="a8e79ff5f1c0d830679aa00a6a604a66"We got through dozens of guns, and by the end of the day, I have too many guns to count in my head./p  
p data-p-id="e09f8d79b68a22c58b7ea8d0bb1171f1"We head to the roof, and we do target practice. Artemis must be on my side, because I manage not to kill anyone./p  
p data-p-id="e4bc91fb83b9c758a9acf5efb55b4aad""Seaweed Brain." Annabeth gets my attention./p  
p data-p-id="8640452805c0e2701ec846c9320b919e""Yeah?"/p  
p data-p-id="22f3e659bea17f15f4ec0aa7e6a596a8""Arial practice." She says, and then she runs off the edge of the roof. She goes into the sky, and she shoots a bullseye. Natasha congratulates her, then I join her in the sky. I do a lot better up here for some reason. We spend hours in the sky shooting various targets, and then it's time for dinner. Yes. Dinner. When I land.../p  
p data-p-id="6824fa8829a71016dffef1c4bea488da""ANNABETH PALLAS JACKSON! HOW DARE YOU LET ME FORGET LUNCH TIME!" I scream./p  
p data-p-id="51430dc90b956087195550a35687e648""Well, you needed some target practice, and you were way into it." She replies./p  
p data-p-id="411129aeacba25cc8147d10b8b183c92""Did you forget that we have wings? We fly? And we need like, 20 THOUSAND calories a day?!" I ask./p  
p data-p-id="d1bd59d0d553de18703cd098643fb091""Ooh, so sciency. you got those calories at breakfast from your waffles." She walks down to the kitchen. I see my favorite: PIIZZZAAA! There are even two boxes of BLUE pizza! I quickly snatch those boxes, and I sit on the couch with Annabeth. We share those boxes, and Tony ends up ordering more since the 11 ate all 10 boxes of pizza, not including the special Blue pizza./p  
p data-p-id="1ff08e26495044969749507209a5bd2d"We watch the Hunger Games, which was a mistake. I had to put Leo in a bubble of water with air inside it so that he could breathe. He kept combusting. Nuff said./p  
p data-p-id="a001cfa6161a6103fb2fe50d1850b099"After that, we all headed to bed. Annabeth looks like a goddess when she sleeps. Tonight, we had a nightmare-less sleep, which was nice./p  
p data-p-id="c0c637a13f1664396acebc72a082ba31"I am jerked awake by Annabeth./p  
p data-p-id="4f3ae95160ff4fcdd9267983ae0815ab""What?" I groggily say./p  
p data-p-id="d49f792c097da9c2d14a250c25a95ed0""Meeting again in the conference room." She mutters. I see her in my sweat shirt and sweatpants, and I smile./p  
p data-p-id="7fb41ed4e8be198fd07c50ce7e2f1baf""What?" She playfully shove me./p  
p data-p-id="67dc40f7944d39678c729d1723692558""Our last name is on the sweats." I say. She smiles at that. We walk down, and I see everyone lined up. A couple seconds later, the 11 arrives./p  
p data-p-id="4110023efafd40805d18230c44ab5a87""What's up?" I ask./p  
p data-p-id="ed86659ac842069be57023beb55956e3""Percy Jackson. Step forward." Steve says. He makes me to an oath that I can't repeat. [FOURTH WALLLLLL]/p  
p data-p-id="58cb17b2f948dff661e02fdf90bf26a9""Percy Jackson. We welcome you to the Avengers as Tide." Steve clasps his fist over his chest. The others follow suit. Tony then hits a button, and I see a blue uniform with scales. The scales seem to ripple like waves! I rush forward, and then the tube closes. I get a note dropped in, and it says to change and then wait for the others./p  
p data-p-id="a12915c02b2d852f8172662aad0ba875"I see a note drop out of the suit, and it is from dad./p  
p data-p-id="fc2aa7e19c5c44f600da123cec8ee030"emPercy,/em/p  
p data-p-id="fb00acfe4ed5cd9a40b9b603e1aac56b"emYou are now an Avenger. Good job. This suit is waterproof, and it has a keychain in it. Look on the left sleeve, under your forearm. Once you pull it, your trident will show up. It will give you greater control over your powers, and it takes less energy. The scales are for camouflage and faster swimming./em/p  
p data-p-id="d8714df34c10ad82e0219b7013710f04"emGood luck,/em/p  
p data-p-id="0385fc7144c932a3d7b9dfca3351a9b5"emPoseidon/em/p  
p data-p-id="491dee8f872f9e9795b9846e41f657c4"*ANNABETH POV*/p  
p data-p-id="9dbbd2c762f0c6beb4e1660f77919d07"What the Hades?! Percy just got into a tube, and it SHUT. I surge forward, then Tony shows me real time footage of him reading a note. Tony turns it off, and he looks at me./p  
p data-p-id="75e03e73103dcf533baa8cd34032ca78""Annabeth Jackson. We welcome you to the Avengers as The Architect." Tony says, and they do the chest thing. A tube opens to reveal a gray catsuit, with scales that look like stone. I walk forward, and the tube closes. I see a note and I read it./p  
p data-p-id="17b1c3f59fe7a6f43769ccd226808095"emDaughter,/em/p  
p data-p-id="8bd84b226eb03adddbfd3ce8d5223fdd"emHello Annabeth. Good job. The scales are for camouflage and armor. This has a pocket in it much like Leo's tool belt. It can supply you with an infinite amount of building materials, but there is a cool down time. It is shorter and less frequent than Leo's, but you can put magical items in there and summon them. If you summon a magical item, it must fit through the opening, and it will disappear from it's former spot once you have retrieved it./em/p  
p data-p-id="536f339ee0d17efcae6ea4af19fe1b19"emYour mother,/em/p  
p data-p-id="582ca45acfd3e21caca8b786c1413850"emAthena/em/p  
p data-p-id="78110db8b6add8da7c5f4b2aae4a1f9d"I change quickly, and I listen to the others./p  
p data-p-id="8e4fd70c845e0cd9eb391b3a24fe7141"*NICO POV*/p  
p data-p-id="19569f09c930aaf36deaee51af002f77""Nico di Angelo. We welcome you to the Avengers as Shade." Tony steps aside to reveal an all black suit with scales on it. It seems to radiate shadows, so I step up, and I get trapped. I quickly change, and I read a note inside the pocket./p  
p data-p-id="9a26eb2e69d64e298d8c7f5d827facf9"emNico,/em/p  
p data-p-id="8f92e541e633c6f12c3165a5586e1c2f"emGood job. This suit can allow you to use your powers as much as you want without using your own strength. As long as the stygian ice crystal in your helm is intact, the power is unlimited. You only get three recharges. The power will never run out unless it is shattered. You can take it off and wear is in one of your rings. You will know which one. The scales are for camouflage./em/p  
p data-p-id="b6d124ff8f7abc04c2fbd59458e4e757"emYour Father,/em/p  
p data-p-id="a4730651230dd43cb129562a30d531ae"emHades/em/p  
p data-p-id="97665c96f1f5c8b524ac245da2d7c6de"emPS: I never told Apollo this so have fun with pranking your boyfriend./em/p  
p data-p-id="99e8ce54b20a43717acd279efdb466d7"Wow dad. I look down, and I noticed earlier that one of my rings is lighter than before. I take it off, and I see a small compartment. I look in the helm, and I see a small, black gem that is the same shape./p  
p data-p-id="4b2a5e55ed249b68a772c2644d5ccc69"*FRANK POV*/p  
p data-p-id="c202c49ef0f1b7b84984b96222696d6d""Frank Zhang. We welcome you to the Avengers as the Arrow." Clint looks at me. I step forward, and I see an outfit like Clint's. I look at him funny, and he shrugs and points at Tony. I see a bow and quiver along with it. When I step inside, the door shuts and I see a note./p  
p data-p-id="792a1df4070d43e8c633bd69a057b7e7"emFrank,/em/p  
p data-p-id="97bacc6e8f8e8162092bc7cc16f586da"emHey Frank, good job. One thing though, archery is still for wimps. I am proud of you, but you should still learn how to fight with a sword. Anyway, there are buttons on the bow, and then that button with shuffle through the arrows to bring the right arrow to the right spot. It never runs out of arrows, but the faster you shoot, the faster you will run out. They come back after a bit, but if you get rid of them too fast, then you will be left with no arrows. The suit is covered in body armor./em/p  
p data-p-id="f65dec6fd66a7241889d581cdc7bb268"emHave fun,/em/p  
p data-p-id="671f028142280b556a85ffdd90e0a43d"emMars/em/p  
p data-p-id="8fcf5d77c3d1b2e0e2ca2403ee7c2c37"Okaaayyyyy. I put on the suit and I play with the buttons on the bow./p  
p data-p-id="33ce24c2c746a6350b59e5e7a2719762"*HAZEL POV*/p  
p data-p-id="b10b14eae3e79687a5b8b664c31d7248""Hazel Levesque. We welcome you to the Avengers as the White Wolf." Loki says as another tube opens. It has a full body white furry suit. I see the fur ripple, and it looks like it is changing. I step forward, and I see a note./p  
p data-p-id="72d7bdff228c184f39b79e62229abd24"Hazel,/p  
p data-p-id="ed386ecf6aa0eb53b4f88c0263416fa3"Good job on getting a place in the Avengers. Hecate is proud of your illusions. The suit can amplify your illusions without your own power. It is powered by a crystal in the heart of the suit. Once that gets shattered, no more amplifications. You get three recharges. You can also take it out and put it on the included chain as a necklace./p  
p data-p-id="7c14bad273ade19fade46f40313e68b3"Good luck,/p  
p data-p-id="63eaca8992c5e920b8ad2daa138878e8"Pluto and Hecate/p  
p data-p-id="6d78ab38977ecce7cca6bca919367dc6"*LEO POV*/p  
p data-p-id="84739913b7401bcac04424e65a9de5ad""Leo Valdez. We welcome you to the Avengers as Key." Tony says, and I see my outfit. It is a gray suit with padding on the body for armor. I step up, and I watch a video message on the cuff. It basically tells me that this is fireproof, and it has unlimited space like the toolbelt. I can summon magical items, and all that cool schist. It is also camouflage. Sweet. I pull it on, and I see a HUD. This is gonna be awesome. I spend the next hour chatting with the AI Tony put in here./p  
p data-p-id="9aa5f6b1299dc2224f1177dc12c545d4"*CALYPSO POV*/p  
p data-p-id="762a2c466a4f5ed72e4b1a06b7e506b6""Calypso Kipouros. We welcome you to the Avengers as the Moon Bloomer." Bruce tells me. I walk up, and I see a silver jumpsuit with swirls of red. I step inside, and I see some inscriptions on a tablet. These guys must be messing with me. It says that this is fireproof, amor, camouflage, and it enhances my abilities./p  
p data-p-id="4860b0165df172c2b0d9693b8c5e1b9e"*WILL POV*/p  
p data-p-id="bc945322c791b01d0173d7f2f876398d""Will Solace. We welcome you to the Avengers as Beam." Bucky tells me. I walk up, and I see a bright yellow body suit. It would make father proud. I walk in, and I read the note. It says that this enhances my light bending skills, is armor, enhances my healing powers, and is camouflage./p  
p data-p-id="84772604125f722aa9d0b4df8ec99249"*PIPER POV*/p  
p data-p-id="0eef7794bd9b9aed47d3194a1a2cf5fd""Piper McClean. We welcome you to the Avengers as Imperio." Loki says. I walk forward, and I see a horrific sight. I am going to kill my mother someday. This is the epitome of embarrassment. It is literally a pink crop top the size of a bra, not even a sports bra. Then I have booty-shorts as the bottoms. I have a masquerade mask over my face. I walk in, and I see a note. It is from my mother. It says that this enhances my abilities, and it forms a protective barrier around my body. There is also a camouflage mode where I can cover myself. Great. I put on the SWIMMING SUIT and I activate the camouflage mode to look like I have on sweats. I can feel the breeze still. I can't believe this goddess./p  
p data-p-id="2989ba4df6e2e2ccf14d9c783b7a9840"*JASON POV*/p  
p data-p-id="d2c4c335cf07c2fb00189398e40e4d8d""Jason Grace. We welcome you to the Avengers as Jolt." Thor tells me. I walk up, and I see a light blue suit of armor that looks like the sky. I see a note, and it basically says this is armor, it uses a crystal to enhance my powers and I can store it either in the arm pouch or my glasses. I put it on, and I make a mini tornado./p  
p data-p-id="d6d74d4858870857d4012431915fb333"*REYNA POV*/p  
p data-p-id="9b1f8e90f113cca79813becc35d28ced""Reyna Avila Rameríz-Arellano. We welcome you to the Avengers as Dare."/p  
p data-p-id="7ac273a583a9e77e58784b7e16797dc7"I walk forward, and I see a black body suit. It looks like Natasha's. I have fingerless gloves to transfer my strength, and a face mask that covers my eyes. I walk up, and I read a note from my mother. All it says is that I can store the bad memories from my allies in the suit, and I can release them later so that I don't get tired as fast. It is powered by a crystal i can wear as a necklace./p  
p data-p-id="495edf8d1d81bf365f31f2e1acbe6421"I put it on, and the tube opens./p  
p data-p-id="781f598777672f020db951cc48e43a26"-/p  
p data-p-id="ec69bf573162d86b3ff2b1d1c54130b3"Shout outs to wi_se_gi_rl and Blob_Fish_05 from Wattpad for helping me with the names!/p 


	15. First Invasion

*ANNABETH POV*

My tube opens after I hear Reyna's name, and I step out at the same time as everyone else. I look to my left, and they all look amazing. We all have armor, wait. Where is Piper? I then see Piper step out in a sweatshirt and sweatpants.  
"Piper?" I ask.

She just shakes her head, muttering, "I'm going to kill my mother."

An alarm goes off all of a sudden.

"WHAT IS THAT TONY?!" I scream.

The alarm stops. "Chitauri. A ton more." Tony says.

"Great. Does Celestial bronze work on them?" Percy asks.

"Luckily. Also, we have some swords from the last invasion." Tony says.

"Well then lets go!" Percy says, running to the armory. He has Riptide, I have my dagger, Piper grabs a new dagger and thing of armor, Jason has a new spear from the aliens, Frank has another spear, Hazel has her spatha, Leo has a new war hammer, Calypso has a bow and a quiver, Will has a bow and two quivers, Nico has his sword, and Reyna has her dogs with a sword. The other Avengers suit up and grab their respective weapons. I see Loki with two daggers and multiple throwing knifes.

We run out to see a portal.

"LOKI?!" Thor yells. He raises his hands to show that he had no part in this.

"OKAY! Architect, Tide. Fly Beam, Bloom, and Hawkeye to three buildings surrounding the portal!" Steve yells.

"I got Hawkeye and Bloom." Percy says. I grab Will, and I fly him to the Empire State Building. Percy drops Hawkeye off at the Chrysler Building, and Bloom at the Rockefeller Center. I see them look up and aim for the portal. The first Chitauri comes out, and it is hit with three arrows. Then more, more and more spill out of the vortex. The Avengers are splitting up into groups of two. I am with Percy, and we fly around slicing their flying chariots. I see Natasha hop on one and use daggers to control it. I notice something. I buzz into the intercom for the archers, and I say, "They can't turn squat." I see them nod.

*PERCY POV*

Wow. These are coming in fast. I slice down a Chitauri, and I land next to it. I quickly yank off a piece of armor and I fly back up. I am now dual wielding with a Chitauri metal and Riptide. I hear a scream I have dreaded since the Garden of Hesperides.

"ANNABETH!" I roar in despair as I slice the alien in front of me and turn to see my Wise Girl falling with a broken wing. I dive for her, and she folds up her wings as I grab her. I groan under the effort, but I lift her to Stark Tower. When we land I see what hit her. A sliced wing. Sliced just like Kampe's wing. The Arai. I can't heal her.

"Percy." She mumbles.

"Annabeth! Hey hey, stay with me." I grab her hand. I know Will can't heal this, and neither can Nectar or Ambrosia. I close my eyes and I pray to the gods.

"Lord Apollo. Please, help my Wise Girl. She has the ability to heal me from a fatal injury, but not herself. Please, I am begging you." I mutter as tears streak down my face.

A yellow light flashes into the area, and I see a young man that glows yellow.  
"You called?" He steps up.

"Save her!" I demand.

" Ooh, and Arai. Nasty things. Huh, a sliced wing, a twisted ankle, and a fractured wrist. Good. Only two of them are from the Arai."

"Fix her! If Damasen could fix her in Hell, you can fix her here!" I cry.  
He grabs her wrist, and he makes a bandage appear. He then grasps her ankle, and wrenches it back into line. Annabeth didn't flinch. She can't be dead.

"She's not dead. She just passed out. Slicing a wing is nasty business. Hurts more than an amputation." He reassures me as he puts her ankle in a cast. He tells me to turn her over, and I do. I fold up her left wing and I tuck it into her back as Apollo works on her other wing. I hear a pop, and I look over. My jaw drops. He is holding half of a wing.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" I scream as I grab Apollo by the neck. I know my eyes are blazing with pure fury, because Apollo simply points at Annabeth. I hear a slight groan, and I whip around an I run to her side.

"Percy?" She mutters. Hold her hand, and I watch a new wing grow from her back. It is bare, but then I see small feathers coming in. A couple minutes later, she has a full wing again. I help sit her up while Apollo puts a needle in her arm. I see he is giving her blood.

"Don't worry. This is an exact replica of her own blood. Nothing new or harmful is being injected." Apollo says. I nod and I feed her some more Ambrosia.

"Wise Girl, it's you with the powers to heal me. Not the other way around." I chuckle.  
She smiles.

"How's the battle? She asks. I forgot that there was a raging battle.

I buzz in and turn my earpiece to speaker.

"Yo Bro! How's the battle going?" I ask.

"The portal is still open, but no more are coming out. We are working in cleaning up. We only had one death. Peitro." Jason replies. I can't imagine what it must be like to loose a brother who was thought to be your twin. I have some of Nico's powers, and I can feel the aura of death around Wanda from blocks away and hundreds of feet in the sky.

I buzz out, and I see Apollo removing the needle. He summons some apple juice and eggs for her to eat.

"How is she?" I ask nervously.

"She'll be fine. Let her get some food and rest. She will be ready to fly in three hours, able to fight in two. Do not press it Percy." Apollo stands up and he starts to glow. I look away at Annabeth, and she is in a daze. I quickly cover her eyes as Apollo blasts back to Olympus. She nibbles on another piece of Ambrosia, and I carry her to the nearest couch. I position her so that her win is dangling off the sofa, and I sit right next to her and I text the others where we are. I put my phone down, and I nestle my head in Annabeth's curls and I fall asleep.


	16. Titans

Warning, some things about suicide. Minor, but only for this and the next chapter. Those parts are at the end of this, and the beginning of the other chapter.

*ANNABETH POV*

I groan as I open my eyes. I lift my head, but something is holding my hair down. My Seaweed Brain. That moment caused Percy to wake up.

"Annabeth! Thank the gods!" He yells as he hugs me.

"What happened?" I rub my eyes.

"The Arai struck you down. Apollo had to come down and save you."

"Why does my back hurt so much?" I sit up and let out my wings.

"Half of your wing was cut off. Apollo had you grow a new wing."

I turn to look at my wing, and it looks just fine.

"Well, where's the team?" I ask.

"Eating and resting. Wanna go down?"

"Carry me?"

"Oh okay Wise Girl."

He picks me up on his back and I wrap my wings and arms around him. We walk to the elevator and go down to the kitchen and living area number 6. When we walk out, everyone runs up and greets us. No one has changed out of their suits, and now I see what Piper is wearing.

"Annabeth! Thank gods you're okay!" Piper squeals as she hugs me from behind.

"I'm so sorry for you." I mutter to her. She blushes and makes sweatpants and a seat shirt appear. Percy brings me to the couch and sets me down. He gets me two blue waffles and two blue eggs. He sits with me as I eat. Everyone is wondering what happened, so Percy told them. We all sit and just chill for about an hour. By that time, I am awake and able to walk, run, fight, and fly. Just in time too, because the alarm goes off again.

"ARCHERS TO YOUR RIDES!" I yell. We all jump out the window and are caught by our rides. Percy and I have decided to fly on our eagles to save energy. The sky is rumbling, then a huge monster comes out of the portal. The Avengers know what they are doing, then I see another portal open. It looks like the one at camp. The first thing that comes out is a Drakon. Another portal opens, and all of Camp spills out. Then, Camp Jupiter. Clarrise and Piper get to work on the Drakon, while CJ works on the Chitauri. Apollo Kids jump on pegasi and shoot down Chitauri coming out of the portal. The Hunters of Artemis join, and they take down even more Chitauri and monsters.

I hear a voice reverberate through my bones.

"Children of the weak. We are coming."

The Titans.

"PERCY! THE TITANS ARE COMING!" I scream at Percy.

We fly around collecting the counselors of the gods, and we land in Central Park. Thunder rumbles, and the Titans drop from the sky. I advance on Enceladus and we start to fight. Three hits in, there is a flash behind us. I see mother run over and punch Enceladus in the face, while I stab her in the stomach. I start taking down extra monsters while the others defeat their titans.

*PERCY POV*

Porphyion [spelling?] shows up, and I launch myself into the air. I pul water up and make a hurricane around him. Dad appears, and we joins in with the hurricane. I get caught off guard when I see Enceladus, and I get backhanded by Porphyion. My wing hurts too much to fly, so I fold them up and I rise on a tower of water. I make a huge hurricane appear around his face so that he can't see, and Dad stabs him in the chest with his trident. Your Titan is down. I go to Annabeth and I help her fight off the monsters. I see a knife come spiraling towards Annabeth, and I react without thinking. I yank her arm and I flip her over my head, and I get stabbed by the knife instead of her. It feels like acid running through my veins. I look down, and it hit my leg. The knife looks green, and my leg looks purple.

"Annabeth." I croak as I fall down. My vision starts to go fuzzy, and I see a blonde mess step in front of me. I fall sideways, and I can't feel my body. My vision goes black as I hear Annabeth scream, "PERCY!" But it sounds like a fly.

*ANNABETH POV*

I am fighting a monster, and just as I kill it, Percy yanks my arm. I get flipped over his head, and I land on the sidewalk. Ouch.

"Annabeth." I hear Percy croak. I turn and I see him on his knees with a knife sticking out of his thigh. I run in front of him and I look at his face for any signs of the poison in his brain. The poison I got stabbed with didn't act this fast. This is a lot stronger.

"PERCY!" I scream as he falls to the ground. I snap out my wings and I carry him out of the battle. I set him down on a random apartment, and I rip off his armor. I trickle some Nectar down his throat, then I call upon my powers that Zeus granted me.

 _Save Percy. Save Percy. Save Percy._ I chant in my head. Tears start flowing. My hands start to glow, and I see him stop sweating. The knife wound is still there, but no poison.

"Annabeth?" He rasps.

"Percy!" I throw myself against him in a huge hug.

"What?"

"You got stabbed with a poison stronger than anything I have ever seen! You were about to die." I cry.

"I can see that I am okay now. I think the Nectar also fixed my wing." He says. I help him sit up, then I help him stand. He is putting all of his weight on me, and I can tell he can't walk.

"I don't think I can walk." He sweats.

"Okay. We still have a job to do. You can ride on Blackjack." I tell him. He whistles and Blackjack appears. I help Percy on, and they charge into battle. I fly in the sky sniping monsters with arrows. Soon, the Titans are gone, then the Monsters. The Chitauri were gone a long time ago. I go help look for the injured and the dead. I see some of the youngest campers, some older ones, but I see one even worse. My brother.

"MALCOM!" I sob as I hug my brother. I hear footsteps, but I don't care. I feel arms wrap around me with the smell of the ocean. I set down my brother and I bury my head into Percy's neck. I cry for ten minutes until I am dried out.

I look around, and I see the 11 mourning the loss of their siblings and friends. I get up to go check on everyone, and I see another horrific sight. Nico.

[Hope you didn't think I just killed Nico off.]

Will is holding him back as he is punching a tree in anger. I see two other trees that are broken. Nico screams in agony as he collapses next to a body. I look at the body, and I see Bianca. Only a week back, and she is dead already. He hugs her tightly as skeletons climb out of the ground, the earth cracks, the shadows darken, and the area cools. Will is desperately trying to keep him from exploding, but it isn't working.

"WILL! HE IS GOING TO EXPLODE! GET AWAY!" I scream as I get everyone at away. The Son of Hades gets surrounded in shadows and lifted up as he goes full demon. At ten feet in the air, the shadows harden and go flying as shards. Will lifts his hands protectively and a shield of light appears. As Will runs, the light absorbs the shards of darkness. He runs behind a tree, and he catches his breath. All of the campers raise their shields to block the shards. I see one coming straight towards me, and Percy raises a water shield just in time. We watch as Nico screams and eventually looses his strength. When he does, he drops to the ground and holds Bianca. He murmurs words, and I see Bianca's ghost float up.

*NICO POV*

I don't see anything but red. Red for my sister. Red for my anger to the Fates. I murmur the words to bring a spirit back, and I see Bianca's ghost float up.

"WHY?!" I scream.

"Nico, I wasn't meant to be brought alive. The Fates disagreed with Percy's wish." She says in a beautiful voice. I don't say anything but break down and sob. Her spirit returns to Elysium, and I feel arms wrap around me.

"Nico. You have to calm down. You are about to explode." I hear a soft voice whisper. Will. I sit there, staring at my sister's body. I know she won't return, but I just can't help but hope that she will pop back to life. I give up and I turn into Will's chest and I cry even harder. He hugs me and I feel warmth spread through my body. He is sending light into me, trying to calm me down. I eventually cry myself into oblivion, and I dream about Bianca.

*WILL POV*

Once Nico stops crying, I check to see if he is asleep, and I scoop him up. I jog into the portal to Camp, and I bring him to the oasis we spent the day at for our anniversary. We are a mile from camp, so we should be safe. I set him down and collect some vines to weave into a hammock for him. I set him in it, and I rest against the tree trunk.

*ANNABETH POV*

After Will carried out Nico, I see blonde hair. Luke. He is still alive.

"LUKE!" I yell as I run to him.

"Annabeth, I can't live anymore." He mumbles.

"No don't say that!"

"Everyone beats me up, kicks me out, and ignores me. I might as well not live anymore. My job has been complete, and I had a life in Elysium. I will see you there." He wraps his hands around a piece of wood, and slices his wrist. The life fades out of his eyes, and I hug the body of my oldest friend.

SADDDDD! I couldn't think of anything to have Bianca and Luke involved in, so I killed them. I am so disappointed with myself.


	17. The Unity is Forever

*PIPER POV*

I go check on the Aphrodite kids, and most of them are alive. Some of the younger ones are dead, and so is Drew. I am not fully upset, but it still is a bit sad. I see Silena, and it isn't good. She is lying on a dead body. Beckendorf. I walk closer, and I hear her sobbing.

"I miss you so much Charles. I will join you soon my love." She whispers and holds a dagger up.

"SILENA NO!"

I snatch the dagger away, but I see a trickle of blood on her wrist.

"WILL! SOMEONE! HELP!" I scream as I staunch the blood flow with a nearby vine. Her skin starts paling and her eyes become unfocused.

"STAY WITH ME!" I scream at her as I pour what little Nectar I have left on her wrist.

I hear an Apollo kid run to us, and he takes over. He wraps her wrist and forces Nectar down her throat. I sit by her and wait for her to heal.

"Charles?" She mumbles.

Her eyes start to open, and the tears come.

"Where is he? Am I dead?" She asks.

"No Silena, you are not dead. You have so much to live for Silena. Share your stories with the younger campers, spread his stories around the camp, don't let his sacrifice be for nothing. I saw him take an arrow for you." I tell her as I start to cry.

"I don't want to live without him." She whimpers.

"Tell me some stories. Tell me about him. If his stories live, then he lives with us." I hold her hand and squeeze it for reassurance.

We spend hours talking about Charles's adventures and times here at CHB. Silena has found a reason to not kill herself, so I take her to the Cabin and let her rest. I rest next to her, and I think about what just happened.

*ANNABETH POV*

I can't believe this. I can't. I just got him back, and he took his own life. People should've given him a chance. I let go of Luke's body, and I pray to Hades to give him a chance for Elysium, even though he killed himself. I stand up and walk. As I walk, I see more kids that have died. I see Charles's body. I hope Silena is okay. I see the Avengers, and they seem to be okay. Then I see them standing around a body. I walk closer, and I see Tony crying silently. I look at the body, and it is Vision. His forehead is glowing, and I see the power stone in it. The light seems to be coursing through his veins. Uh Oh.

"REYNA! GET OVER HERE QUICK!" I scream as I start clearing the kids away.

"Guys, move. The stone is going to blow. NOW!" I yell at the Avengers. They see the desperate look in my eyes, and they back up. I reach out with my dagger and I carve the stone out. When I go to pick it up, it burns my hands.

"Only someone worthy and powerful enough may wield an infinity stone." Thor says.

"PERCY! HELP ME!" I scream, and Percy flies down next to me. I hold his hand, and I reach out again to touch it. The pain is strong, but I see Reyna come next to us with her cloak in a bowl shape. I quickly pick up the stone and throw it in her cloak. She quickly twists it shut, and it starts to glow even more. Despite the pain, I get up and I take it off her. She triple wraps it, and I tie it with a vine.

"BACK AWAY!" I screech as I pull Reyna and Percy away. I see the cloak jump in the air slightly, and I see a tiny crater under it. Some smoke comes out of the top, and I inch forward to unwrap the cloak. The gem is gone, and the cloak is infused with the power, making it shine like it was woven with flecks of gold in it. I help Reyna put it back on, and she is now glowing. As a test, I try to cut her cloak. I get thrown back a bit, and my dagger hisses a bit.

"Percy, you were able to allow Annabeth to hold the stone. Come forth." Thor says. Percy walks up to him, and Thor puts Mjölnir on the ground, and he gestures for Percy to pick it up. Tony seems to snicker a bit as Percy struggles.

"Haha, jokes on you. I don't see why this is that hard." Percy flips it up in his hand.

Thor kneels along with Loki, and he says, "All hail Perseus Achilles Jackson. Demigod of Greek god Poseidon, wielder of Mjölnir." He says. Percy's armor glows, and a flash appears. Suddenly, Percy is decked out in armor much like Thor's, but blue. It is blue with swirls of other colors, like gray, bronze, and gold. He doesn't look tired at all, and he is now even taller if that was even possible.

"Annabeth Pallas Jackson. Step forth." Loki tells me.

I walk up, and Loki speaks. "Only those cunning and clever enough may wield my staff of Poniriá" He sets his staff down and gestures for me to pick it up. I don't fake struggling, and I simply lift it off the ground.

Loki kneels again, and says, "All hail Annabeth Pallas Jackson. Demigoddess of Greek goddess Athena, wielder of Poniriá." I start to glow, and I get blinded by my own flash. When I open my eyes, my body feels 100 times stronger, and my mind takes every little detail in. I never noticed how clogged Percy's ears were. No wonder he didn't listen to me. I look down, and I see a set of armor much like Loki's, but gray with swirls of sea-green, bronze, and gold. I feel something on my head, and I reach up to take it off. It is a helm much like Loki's, but it has horns like a gazelle's. I see a button on the staff, and I press it. It shrinks into a circlet like Thalia's that glows with blue and gray energy. I slip it onto my neck, and I press it again. The armor disappears, and I am in my battle armor again.

Percy follows my lead, and it turns into a fingerless glove that is mainly blue, but with bits of gray. I see some solver and bronze in the knuckle area, so it must be used for fighting also.

"You are our ambassadors for the Greeks and Norse. The gems on your weapons can be used to call us, summon your armor, or call upon your special abilities." Thor says.

"Thank you Thor and Loki." I kneel in respect. Percy for once does the same.

"Rise heroes. You are always welcome at Hotel Valhalla, even when you are not dead. We will show you later." Loki says as they start to glow.

"We must be off, father is summoning us." Thor bows to us, then they blast to Asgard. I look at the ground, and there is a crazy design in the dirt.

"What happened?" Steve comes running.

"We just became ambassadors for the Norse and Greeks. We have some things to talk about, come to the Big House." I say, and I whistle loudly for the Camp Counselors to meet in the Big House. I see Percy spread his wings, and I stop him. His wings are longer, sleeker, and they look like a dragon's with feathers.

"Waterproof to the max?" I ask him. He nods. I spread my wings, and they are longer and gray like an owl's. I imagine mine as an air dragon, and they change.

"Cool, you can change your wings." He says. I nod, and I turn my wings invisible. He takes off, and I take off behind him. I fly so close to him, that my hand brushes against his head.

"I'm sorry about Luke. I don't even know what to say." He looks up. I start to cry a bit.

"Thank you. He felt like his mission was complete. He will have a happy eternity in Elysium with Bianca and all those kids who fought in the third Titan battle." I say. He nods, and I hold back a bit. I fly under him and I flip over. I fly up to him, and I kiss him as we fly to the Big House.

I feel really sad that I had to kill three of the characters that just came back. I just didn't know what to have them in. This book is coming to a close soon, one or two more chapters. Also, I am starting a new book after this. I am not sure what it is called yet, but it will be out soon. The details from this book carry over to the new book, like the Ambassadors of the Norse and their powers, wings, and their titles as Avengers. They won't be active Avengers, but their armor is still available.


	18. The Pact

*PERCY POV*

Wow. My fiancé is so amazing. She can fly upside down and kiss me. We break apart, and I look into her steel eyes. I see we are over camp, and I motion for her to close her wings. She does, and I feel her weight start to pull me down. I land with her in my arms in front of the Big House, and we walk in. I set her down on the couch, and I spread my wing behind her. She nestles into it, and we wait for the others.

*PIPER POV*

I walk into camp, seeing it almost empty. It is strange to see such a lively camp be almost abandoned. Kids start to stream through the portal, including Camp Jupiter. Their camp was hit by an attack, so they are staying in the brand new Roman dorms. The floors are designated to the different legions, with the centurions, praetors, and the Pontifex Maximus on the top floor. I see a portal open up next to the huge dorm, and the whole camp comes out and heads to the Pavilion. I see Reyna and Frank come to the Big House.

I walk in, and I see Annabeth curled up in Percy's wing, fast asleep. Percy is asleep too, with his arms around Annabeth and his head on her's. People start to come in, and I tell them not to wake them up. Both have been through some rough things in the last day. We all sit down quietly, and start to talk to each other. The Avengers come in, and Tony is being very loud.

"Wassup Camp?!" He yells.

"Shut it." I snap, and he does. I point to the sleeping couple, and I make a zip-it motion. I gesture to Lou Ellen, and she sets up a sound barrier around us.

"Okay, we can talk now." I say.

"What about them?" Tony arrogantly asks. "I want to be able to sleep right now."

"Well, Stark," I spit. "Go break your wing, and watch your loved one with a sheared wing, a sliced stomach, and a twisted ankle. On top of that, be hit with the agony of your closest friend committing suicide."

Tony stops talking, and Chiron enters the bubble.

"Heroes. We must talk about something." He says. We fall silent. "We must amend our bond with the Avengers. The 11 have made a few grudges with Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers. As I understand, Mr. Rogers has come to terms with the 11. Mr. Stark is still arrogant and disrespectful to those outside of the bubble." He gestures to Percabeth, still fast asleep.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" Tony sighs. Chiron opens his clenched fists, and there is an amulet in his hand. It has the symbols of the Big Three and the symbol of Aletheia, goddess of truth. The amulet had a scale with Zeus as the axis, Poseidon on one side, and Hades on the other.

"This is the Amulet of Pacts. Any agreement said in the presence of it, will be carried out until the death of one side. It will show the history of the fights, and the future if the fights continue." Chiron explains. "We must make a pact to respect and stay peaceful between the Avengers and the Camps."

"I think that is a good idea." Reyna says.

"Doesn't Percabeth need to be awake? They are basically the leaders of camp." I say. Chiron nods.

"How do we wake them up without scaring them though?" Leo asks. Then, his face lights up.

"No. You are not using your feather plucker, slapping device, or Coach's megaphone." I snap, reading his mind. His face falls, and he shrugs.

"I will." Thalia steps up.

"Reyna, give me your cloak, and everyone step back." She demands. Reyna unclips her cloak, and Thalia puts it on. She takes her dagger out, and she tries to cut it. It knocks her hand back a bit, and she puts up the dagger. The cloak is wrapped around Thalia's arms and covering her chest. She inches forward, and gently shakes Annabeth in a rhythm.

"It's time for you to take watch." She whispers, taking on a tired voice.

Annabeth's eyes fly open, and she looks around. She sees Thalia, and she nods. Thalia steps back, and Annabeth starts to stand. Then, a gray wing snaps open and covers her.

"Seaweed Brain, we have to get up." She chuckles as she tickles his nose with her feather. His nose twitches, then his eyes fly open as he sneezes.

"Wise Girl, I'm tired." He mumbles, not noticing the crowd. He looks around, and blushes.

"Oops, how much have we missed?" He asks as he unwraps Annabeth.

We tell them what they missed, and they look relieved.

"Okay, so not much." he says.

Chiron pounds his hoof, and he speaks. "Avengers and the 11. Stand." We do. "Place your right hand on the shoulder of the person to your right, and your left hand against one from the other side." We do, and my hand is against Wanda's. [I am not counting, but say that everyone is lined up and there is an exact match of pairs.]

"Repeat." He speaks something in another, ancient language, and we repeat. My mind feels bombarded with pain, and I see what Wanda has been through. Being experimented on while conscious, watching my twin race for his life, and having my brain cut open. I then see things from everyone else's. Then, I see a full out war between the demigods and the Avengers. After an eternity, I snap back into reality, at the same time as Wanda. We are the first ones to snap out of the visions, and I look at Wanda. We stand and wait a couple seconds for everyone else to snap out of it. Once all of us are done, we disconnect, and Tony crumples to the ground, along with Annabeth, Percy, and Nico. Nico starts to scream. The room gets darker and cooler. I hear the toilet burst. Will instantly gets to work, and preforms checkups on them. Percy and Annabeth get up first, and they go sit on the couch together, wrapped in a ball of wings. Nico gets up a minute later, and Will sinks to the ground and holds him in his arms. Tony wakes up after another minute, and he just sits there, his eyes full of the truth. We all saw Tartarus.

"Repeat: I will come to the aide of another side, friend, or ally. No grudges will interfere, and neither will feelings. The truth and logic will bring us together. I swear on the River Styx." Chiron tells us. We repeat it, and thunder booms. After another hour of talking, we split up and go our separate ways.

*REYNA POV*

I walk outside, and I go to the Romans. Frank comes with us to the dorms, and I go on the Executive's Elevator. I go into my room, and I sit. I can't believe what Percy and Annabeth have gone through. Nico too, my little unofficial brother. I hear a knock on my door, and I get up to answer it. It's Frank.

"Hey Reyna." He says. I can see he looks devastated to see what the others saw. We all were hoping to never see that place. He comes in and sits on my bed with me, and we talk about things to try and get the Pit out of our heads.

*ANNABETH POV*

I saw it. I saw everything again. I hold Percy's hands tight, and he brings me to the couch. We sit and cling to each other for dear life, and I spread my wings around him. He does the same, and we sit there, comforting each other.

*NICO POV*

I see the Jar, the titans, the monsters, the doors, the deity. Everything. I scream as I am placed in the jar. As I crawl along the glass beach. As I drink fire. I scream and scream. I feel something warm wrap around me, and I turn into it, soaking up the warmth.

"Shhh, Neeks. It's okay Neeks, you are safe at Camp with me, Chiron, the Romans, everyone." I hear Will whisper into my ear. I stop screaming, and I just cry. I cry for Bianca, for my fate, for everything that is wrong with my life. Will scoops me up, and I am brought into the sunlight. A couple minutes later, I feel the familiar coolness of my cabin. I am set on my bed, and Will lies down next to me. His hands cup my chin, and I open my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay Neeks." He whispers. I wrap my arms around him, and I hug him until I fall asleep, dreaming of Will.

*NICK FURY*

That was hard. Even what I have been through, those teens are strong. I am glad to be on their side, and to have their alliance.

*TONY POV*

Oh. My. Gods. I see red, smell sulfur, and feel glass. Is this what the teens have been through? I feel like I have been a complete κόπανος. I know I have to make amends with them, but they are sleeping on the couch right now. I guess I should rest. I lay down on the carpet, and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I see Percy and Annabeth awake.

"Hey Tony." Annabeth says.

"Hey, I just want to say something." I say. Percy makes a go-on gesture, and I do. 'I don't know how to put this into words, but, I am truly sorry about how I treated you. I was a jerk and an idiot. I thought I had been through the worst out of everyone, but really, it's you, Percy, and Nico. I can never forget what I saw, and I can never forget what I did to you.

Percy looks at Annabeth, Annabeth nods, and he says, "We forgive you man. A lot of campers think they have it hard, but we have it worse. We have been through a lot of jerks, but we forgive them eventually. Welcome to the fam." Percy holds his fist out. I bump it with my fist. We have made up. I can finally prank them without being killed. Time to find Leo.

The End! I am so proud of this story! Vote and Comment for more story ideas! Thanks, and have a good day!


End file.
